Nevaeh
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: A young girl walks in off the street, lost and afraid, and asks for Detective Beckett. Eight years ago, a young woman walked into Jim Beckett's life and her leaving is what made him get sober. Kate and Castle have been together for less than a year and the world is already throwing spanners in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Hi. This is my first Castle fic so please be gentle. I've wanted to write about Castle for a while now but have never had a decent enough storyline. This has been floating around my head for a while now though. I just thought I'd give it a go. Whether or not I continue is largely determined on the response I get to this. So, read it and let me know if you like it. Constructive criticism would be great as this is my first time with these characters. Okay, I'll stop rambling now and let you read. NYLF xx

* * *

The ringing desk phone beside him, made Castle look up from where he had been playing Angry Birds on his phone. After a quick check to establish that Kate wasn't back yet, he quickly lifted the receiver.

"Detective Beckett's desk, Castle speaking." He listened to the officer at the front desk as he relayed information for him. "Okay, well I don't know anyone by that name and I don't think Beckett's expecting anyone but..." Kate chose that moment to emerge from the break room, two coffees in hand, an incredulous look on her face.

"What have I told you about answering my phone, Castle?" She asked rhetorically, setting down the coffees as she neared her desk.

"Jenkins, at the front desk, wants to know if you know anyone by the name Nevaeh Tyler-?" Kate shook her head. "Nope, Beckett doesn't know the name." Castle listened for a few more moments before the smile, which was almost permanently on his face, fell away.

Kate was immediately intrigued and sat down beside him on the edge of her desk, shooting him a curious look.

Castle held his hand over the mouth piece and closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at Kate.

"What is it?" Kate asked, worry colouring her tone. So rarely did he look at her like that and it was never good news.

"She's a very lost, very scared, seven year old girl, Kate, who wandered into a police station and asked if a Detective Beckett worked here." Kate racked her brains to place the name but nothing rang any bells.

"Tell him to send her up." Kate murmured after a few seconds, receiving a soft 'thank you' of a smile from the man sat beside her. Castle relayed the instruction and nodded before hanging up the phone.

"Thank you." Kate shook her head.

"She clearly knows me, or knows someone who told her I was the person to go to if she was in trouble. Just because I can't place her name doesn't mean I don't know her." Kate sighed. "Besides, she's seven Castle; I can hardly, in good conscience, leave her." Castle smiled, gently squeezing her knee before she stood at the sound of the elevator.

Castle joined her standing as Officer Chris Jenkins exited the car, his hand securely holding that of the little girl who must be Nevaeh.

* * *

Kate quickly crossed the room and smiled at her fellow officer before dropping to a crouch in front of the young girl.

"Hello." Kate started softly, smiling kindly as she caught the child's eye. "My name is Detective Beckett, you can call me Kate if you'd like, and you must be Nevaeh huh?"

Nevaeh nodded.

"Hi." Kate smiled. "Why don't we go and talk somewhere a little quieter?" The young girl nodded and Kate gently took her hand from Jenkins and he nodded before making his way back into the elevator.

Kate held on tightly as she led Nevaeh into the Interview Room, studiously ignoring the curious looks they were getting from the rest of the officers on duty, smiling at Castle as he held open the door for them.

Kate nodded to the seat behind the little girl to indicate she should sit, before taking her own seat opposite her. Castle closed the door softly.

"Nevaeh," Kate started softly. "This is Mr Castle, he is my partner, are you okay with him staying while I speak to you?" Nevaeh nodded slowly, watching as Rick took a seat beside Kate. Kate nodded before leaning forward slightly, capturing the young girl's attention. "Now, Officer Jenkins said that you came in off the street and asked for me by name, is that correct?" Nevaeh nodded slowly before shifting in her seat.

"Am I being in-tear-row-gated? Did I do something wrong?" Kate couldn't help the smile that curled the corner of her mouth as the young girl sounded out the word but quickly shook her head.

"No. You aren't being interrogated, nor have you done something wrong, at least not to my knowledge." She smiled gently. "I am just trying to get all of the facts before I try to help you." Nevaeh nodded slowly again. "Who told you to walk into a police station and ask for me?"

"My mama told me if I ever needed help and she wasn't there, I could go into the police station and ask for a Detective Beckett and that she would help me." Kate nodded, subtly looking to Castle who was almost comically turning his head from one woman to the other as if watching a tennis match.

"What's your mama's name?" Kate asked gently.

"Her name's Hannah Tyler." Kate gasped and neither of the people in the room missed it. Castle watched as the colour drained from her face.

"Will you just give me a moment, Nevaeh, please?" Kate was quickly on her feet and took large quick steps until she left the room. Castle flashed the young girl a smile.

"I'm just gonna go check on her okay? I'll grab someone to come and sit with you alright?" He waited until she nodded before practically leaping out of his seat, grabbing the first uniform he saw and explained the situation. The uniform assured Castle he could sit with Nevaeh and Castle smiled before making his way into the break room.

* * *

"Kate?" He asked softly, trying not to startle his sometimes flighty girlfriend. She was leaning against the sink, facing down, her caramel curls curtaining her face for his view.

She didn't move to acknowledge his presence.

Castle waited in the doorway for a few moments and was just about to call her name again when she cleared her throat softly.

"When my dad was...before he got sober, he was, he wasn't the dad I knew, the man you know now." She told him haltingly. Castle knew better than to interrupt. "He, he was pretty much constantly drunk, which I'm sure isn't a surprise. He used to go out at midday and I wouldn't see him again until he stumbled in around ten the next morning. I never asked where he went or where he had stayed, I never wanted to know." She sighed. "I guess there were some things a child never needs to know about their parent. But, one day, he stumbled in with a young woman on his arm." Kate shook her head. "I had just turned twenty one and was only making my weekly trip to the house to make sure he...he hadn't drank himself to death." She sighed shakily.

"Oh Kate." Castle whispered, more to himself than her.

"She hauled him inside and was all teeth and giggles and bare skin." Kate shuddered. "When she noticed me, she introduced herself as Hannah Tyler." Castle nodded slowly. "She had just celebrated her twentieth birthday." She huffed out an unimpressed, tearful laugh. "My father's date was a year younger than his daughter." She shook her head, and Castle couldn't help but be momentarily distracted by the light dancing off her curls. He slowly made his way over to her and leaned against the edge of the counter beside her.

"What happened?" Kate chuckled weakly.

"She made him happy. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since my mom died." She swallowed down the emotion in her throat. "Then she left. Suddenly, with no warning. One day she was there, the next she was gone, never to be seen again. My dad never drank again." She looked up at him for the first time since she had left the Interview Room. "I kinda owe that woman for giving me my daddy back." Castle slowly moved his hand to cover hers on the edge of the sink and she was quick to turn her hand to link her fingers with his.

"Your dad's been sober for eight years, right?" Kate nodded slightly. "Kate, if her mom is Hannah Tyler, and she's seven that could mean..." She shook her head.

"I know what it could mean Castle. I just..." She trailed off with a shake of her head. "Say something reassuring. She is seven years old Rick, and has randomly turned up at the precinct. Can you come up with a story in which she's coming with good news?" The fear and vulnerability in her eyes broke Castle's heart.

"C'mere." He opened his arms and she more than willingly fell into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists as his arms came around her back. "No Kate, I can't come up with a happy ending with those elements but whatever she has come about, I'll be right here. Always, remember?"

Kate pressed a kiss to his silk covered chest, the closest she'd get to kissing him at work.

"Ready to go back?" She nodded against him.

She hesitated for another moment before pulling away and striding back towards the Interview Room every bit his extraordinary detective.

Rick didn't think he'd ever been more proud of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-I just thought I'd give some insight into how I work for the people who are new to reading my stories. I don't really have a set posting schedule. When it's written and edited to my, slightly obsessive, satisfaction, then it will go up. Obviously reviews, as they do for most writers on here, motivate me to go faster, but that's up to you. Read, review, enjoy. NYLF xx

* * *

"Sorry about that." Kate smiled to the uniform as she walked back into the room. She waited until Castle followed her in before closing the door and returning to her seat. "Nevaeh, where is your mama now?" Nevaeh shrugged.

"Don't know." Her lower lip trembled and she sank her teeth into it gently to try and control the movement.

"Okay, when did you last see her?" Kate asked gently.

"She went to the place she goes, yesterday afternoon and didn't come home." Nevaeh told them shakily. Tears welled in her sapphire blue eyes before she buried her face in her hands, letting her long golden hair conceal her face. Castle couldn't help but smile to himself at how much the action reminded him of Kate.

Kate looked to Castle, silently asking the best way to proceed, when he only shrugged, the same helplessness she was feeling reflected back at her through his eyes, she leaned forward slightly and softened her tone even further.

"Nevaeh, you said that she went to the place she goes. What do you mean by that? Do you know where this place is?" She shook her head without looking up.

"My mama said that little girls didn't need to know where it was. That it was her problem and that she didn't want me to ask again." Kate nodded.

"Okay. What usually happened to you when she went there?" Nevaeh lifted her head slightly to watch Kate carefully.

"I don't understand the question." Kate smiled gently.

"Did you go somewhere; did someone come and stay with you?" Nevaeh shook her head.

"No. Sometimes I was at school but usually I just stayed at home. I had to be real quiet and mama was always home before I had to go to bed." Kate smiled.

"Okay, do you have an family aside from your mama? Grandparents, aunts, uncles? Someone you can stay with until we find your mama?" Kate asked, already knowing the most likely answer. No one tells their kid to walk into the police station and ask for a detective if they have someone else to go to. As expected Nevaeh shook her head.

"No, mama never said anything about anyone else." Kate nodded and sat back in her chair for a moment, sorting through her options in her head. Before she could do anything else, she had to ask the question burning on the tip of her tongue.

"What about your father?" Castle's eyes snapped to her. Nevaeh shook her head slightly.

"Mama always said that daddy loved me but he didn't live with us. Don't even know his name." Nevaeh looked sheepishly at the adults. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Nonsense, you're doing fine Sweetie." Castle smiled and Kate nodded.

"You're doing really well Nevaeh. Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Kate smiled and tried to sound as positive as possible. "You're gonna stay in here alright? I'll have someone stay with you and get you some lunch, given the time." Castle smiled as Nevaeh's face lit up at the prospect of food, he wondered how long it had been since she last ate. "Castle and I are going to go talk to my team and see if we can try and get some more information about you and your mama and then we're going to start trying to find her okay?" The young girl nodded. "Good girl. Now, I am going to be just out there alright." Kate pointed to her desk, which you could see pretty clearly from the window behind Nevaeh. "If you need me, you can just ask whoever is sitting with you to come get me. Okay?" The little girl nodded once more and granted Kate the tiniest of smiles. "Okay." She turned to Castle who nodded and stood, taking his non-verbal cue.

Once Kate had found someone suitable to sit with the seven year old, a young female uniform by the name of Leah Hill, she and Castle made their way back to her desk, the former trying to work out how to explain this to not only the boys, but also their captain.

* * *

"Ryan?" Kate called as soon as she was at her desk.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered, looking up from the mountain of paperwork they were each supposed to be working on today.

"I need you to look into Hannah Tyler for me." Ryan immediately typed the name into his computer.

"Who's Hannah Tyler?" Esposito asked, reading over his partner's shoulder.

"She's uh..." Kate faltered, not entirely sure how to explain the situation to them. Both boys looked up at their boss' stumble.

"Beckett?" Ryan prompted.

"She's the mother of the little girl in the Interview Room." Castle provided.

Kate sat down heavily, dropping her head into her hands.

The boys turned to Castle, shooting him curious looks, but he shook his head tightly and they got the message. They quickly got to work while Castle crouched beside Kate.

"Kate?" He gently touched his hand to her knee cap, stroking his thumb across her thigh. "What do you need me to do?" Kate shrugged, leaning on her elbows and turning to face him. He wasn't all that shocked to see tears building in her eyes.

"I, I don't know Rick." Castle squeezed her knee gently before standing and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, so grateful that everyone now knew, so he could provide this tiny comfort for her.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make you a fresh coffee, as yours will be cold by now. Then we'll talk, okay?" Kate nodded, smiling gently. "I think you should come over tonight." She nodded again.

"Sounds good." Castle returned her smile.

"I'll even leave you alone to have a bubble bath." Castle's smile grew as Kate laughed softly. He squeezed her leg once more before making his way over to the break room to make them both coffees.

* * *

"Yo Beckett." Esposito called a few minutes later.

"What've you got?" Kate asked, gripping her coffee mug tightly as if to ground herself.

"Hannah Tyler's got a record."

Kate and Castle both stood and made their way over to the boys.

"Solicitation and drug possession mostly."

Kate sighed as Ryan summarised it for her.

"That poor little girl."

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, looks like she did everything she could to keep Nevaeh happy and safe though. There is no mention of children's services." Kate nodded. "Did she say why she was here?"

"Her mother told her if she ever needed help and she wasn't there, she was to go to the police station and ask for me. Hannah didn't come home last night." Both the boys nodded before the elevator chimed, drawing everyone's attention.

Castle grabbed his wallet from his jacket and greeted the Pizza Boy, taking the box from him once he had given him a healthy tip on top of what he was owed. They exchanged smiles before Castle turned back to the group, pizza in hand.

"I'm presuming this is for the little one?" Kate nodded.

"I told Hill to order it for Nevaeh's lunch. I thought she could use the calories." Castle smiled, loving this maternal side that was coming through. "We're going to ask Nevaeh some more questions and make sure she eats lunch, are you two set?" She asked the boys, receiving nods from them both.

* * *

Kate and Castle entered the Interview Room and the former relieved Hill with a 'thank you' and a smile.

"Hi." Nevaeh greeted in a tiny voice.

"Hey Sweetie." Castle smiled warmly as he sat opposite her, Kate putting the pizza on the table between them before taking her own seat beside Castle.

"Is that for me?" Nevaeh's eyes widened as she flicked her gaze between the adults and the box. Kate nodded, sliding the pizza closer to her.

"Course. Go ahead, dig in." Nevaeh smiled brightly and opened the box grabbing a slice before looking up at Kate curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just..." She filtered off, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Kate asked cautiously.

"I didn't know pizza was supposed to be warm that's all." Kate's eyes slipped closed on their own accord. She looked over at Castle who was watching the little girl before him with such protection for her in his gaze; you would have thought she was his own flesh and blood.

Nevaeh made short work of her lunch, only checking every so often that it really was all for her, while the two adults kept a close but unobtrusive eye on her.

* * *

"Kate?" Nevaeh asked, after finishing her last slice and cleaning her mouth and fingers with a napkin.

"Yes Nevaeh?" The young girl suddenly found her hands very interesting. "It's okay, you can ask me anything; never be afraid to ask." Kate assured her gently.

"Have you found my mama yet?" Kate hesitated for a second before shaking her head.

"Not yet no. We are still gathering information. My team will have asked people to look for her by now though." Nevaeh nodded. "Was there something else?" The little girl opened and shut her mouth a few times before looking up at the adults from beneath her impossibly long eye lashes.

"What happens if you don't find her?" She asked in a shaky, minuscule voice.

"Why don't we just concentrate on finding her, before we think of worst case scenarios huh?" Castle asked softly, injecting just enough positivity into his voice to make the little girl smile. Nevaeh nodded.

"Okay Mr Castle." Castle laughed.

"Rick's fine or you can do what Kate does and just call me Castle. No need for the title." Nevaeh nodded, her tiny smile growing ever so slightly.

"Okay, _Castle_."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate left Rick in the Interview Room with Nevaeh, a pack of cards between them, and went back to her team.

"BOLO's out on Hannah Tyler. Her picture's everywhere..."

"Detective Beckett." Ryan's words were cut off by Captain Gates' call across the room. Kate winced and turned slowly while the two boys immediately ducked their heads.

"Yes, Captain?" Kate asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"A word?" It may have been posed as a question but Kate knew better than to assume it was optional. The head jerk had been clue enough, but the look on her face hadn't needed the 12th's best homicide detective to decipher. Kate quickly made her way into her boss' office, knowing that keeping her waiting, and thus delaying the inevitable, would only make it worse.

* * *

"Detective." Gates started the moment Kate had pushed the door closed and was stood in front of her desk. "Care to explain why there is a little girl in my Interview Room playing snap with that writer of yours?" Kate managed to stifle the smile at the image her imagination had conjured.

"She walked in off the street about half an hour ago. She asked for me by name. Her mother is missing." Kate explained, trying to keep the strong urge to protect and defend the little human, who very well could be her family, at bay.

"Be that as it may, Beckett, we are a homicide department, not the lost and found. Unless her mother's body is found, it is not our place to investigate. Call Children's Services and send her to missing persons." Gates dismissed before putting on her reading glasses and picking up the piece of paper on her desk.

"But Sir." Kate protested, not caring that she was walking a fine line of not only pissing off her boss, but also sounding like a petulant child. Gates looked up, urging her with her eyes to make this quick. "She is seven years old. She is terrified, lost and alone. And the only person she knows, the only person she actually knows anything about in the entire world right now, is me. I will not just hand her over and palm her off, Sir." If Kate's outburst had shocked the elder woman she kept it well hidden.

"Detective..."

"If she was your daughter, and you had told her to walk into the precinct and ask for me, wouldn't you want to know that she wouldn't just be pushed from pillar to post because of semantics and politics?" Her maternal streak was making her brave. Gates looked downright astonished now. She leaned back, taking in her finest detective.

Her eyes were wild, barely restraining the fierce protection she was feeling towards the child, her hands clasped together behind her back, her feet shoulder width apart. She was ready to fight her on this and Gates knew it.

"She needs to talk to them, Beckett. She isn't a baby and has mental capacity to have a say in this."

"What if..." Kate trailed off, knowing that finishing that sentence how she had been planning, with 'what if she was family', would be a sure fire way to get herself, if not her team, thrown off the case.

"If, Detective?"

"What if, you give me today? Just today. Let my team and I work this case and see if we can't find her mother. If she isn't found, and doesn't turn up dead, by the end of play then I will _personally,_ take her down to missing persons. But please, for that lost little girl if not for me, just give me today. We don't have a case and we're only doing paper work anyway. I'll make sure that is done as well." Kate didn't give a damn that she was begging. She knew if it was her daughter, she'd want someone to fight for her. And if Nevaeh turned out to be her sister, then she was going to be that person. Gates sighed.

"Today Detective, no later." Kate smiled and nodded her head before turning to the door. "And Kate?" Beckett halted mid-step, the use of her first name stunning her momentarily.

"Yes Sir?" She asked cautiously.

"She still needs to talk to them." Kate nodded just the once before exiting the office and striding back to her desk.

It was after two now and she only had till seven, at a push, before Gates would make her hand over Nevaeh. She would do everything in her power to prevent that.

* * *

"Hey, Espo?" Kate called across the room, grabbing the man's attention.

"Yeah Beckett, what's up?" He asked, curious as to what Gates had said but knowing better than to push.

"BOLO back yet?" Esposito shook his head. Kate sighed before making her way over to his desk, dragging her chair with her.

"No one's seen her. It's like she's just dropped off the planet." Kate sighed again, running her hands through her hair.

"Where's Ryan?" Esposito nodded to the break room.

"We thought you'd need a jolt after Gates tore you a new one." Kate chuckled, shaking her head.

"She's right. We aren't missing persons and she should talk to Children's Services." Esposito nodded. "But she's given us till end of play to find her mom. Whether this becomes our jurisdiction, or we wave Nevaeh and Hannah off, we have to do it by tonight or that sweet little kid gets turned over to CPS." He looked up at her, his eyes warm and gentle.

"Kate, what aren't you telling us about this one?" Kate smiled at her colleague.

"When I know for sure either way, I'll tell you. For now, can you just do this as a favour to me?" Esposito nodded.

"You know we will boss." Ryan interjected, placing a coffee mug beside her. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks guys, both of you. I wanna know the moment you've got anything okay?" They both nodded and Kate squeezed both of their shoulders as she took her chair back to her desk, sipping her coffee as she did. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to check on the pair in the Interview Room before she got down to her own part of this, dreading both the phone calls she would have to make.

* * *

"Snap!" Nevaeh's energetic happy voice found her ears the moment Kate walked into the room. She smiled; Nevaeh was giggling trying to hold onto a huge percentage of the deck while Castle pouted. Kate couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. She'd only ever seen this little girl shy and tentative, but leave her with a nine-year-old-on-a-sugar-rush for just a little while and this bright shiny personality burst forth.

"Hi Kate." Nevaeh waved her over and Kate was quick to sit beside the girl. "I'm beating Castle. He's not very good at this game." Nevaeh looked down to readjust the cards in her tiny hands and Kate locked eyes with Castle. She winked at him and he granted her a gentle smile. Of course he was letting her win.

"I always beat Castle at cards." Kate told her conspiratorially making Nevaeh giggle. Castle shot her a mock glare. "But I actually have to talk to you about something." Nevaeh dropped the cards as she looked up. There was a fear in her gaze that Kate couldn't place.

"You're sending me away aren't you? Mama said that too, before she tried to send me away." Nevaeh's lower lip trembled. "Please don't send me away Kate. I'll be good. I promise." Kate quickly knelt before her and took both of her tiny hands in hers.

"Hey, Nevaeh, look at me." The tears swimming in her gaze near on broke Kate's heart. "I'm doing everything in my power to _not_ let them take you away. Okay?" Kate assured her softly. "But someone from Children's Services will be here soon and I'm going to need you to be big and brave for me and talk to them." Nevaeh looked between the adults for a moment.

"What do I say?" Kate smiled gently.

"You just answer their questions honestly. Now, I know you're going to be my brave girl and that you can do this. And I won't ever be far away alright?" Nevaeh nodded slowly. "Good girl." Kate squeezed her hands gently. "Now, why don't we see if you can't win the rest of the deck huh? I'll let the boys do all the work for a few minutes." Nevaeh giggled and shuffled across the couch so Kate, after she had picked up the dropped cards, could sit next to her, before hesitating.

"Everything alright Sweetie?" Castle asked gently, noticing the hesitation immediately.

"May I, would it be alright if I, sat on your lap, Kate?" The question was so quiet they almost missed it.

Kate didn't say anything but simply lifted the little girl, who weighed far less than she should Kate noticed, and sat her in her lap before wrapping her arms around her tiny waist.

"Thank you." Nevaeh leaned into Kate for a moment, and Kate relished the soft warm weight of her, before she went back to the game. Castle locked eyes with his girlfriend every so often but there was a calmness in her eyes that halted his checking every time.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Nevaeh." The young woman started gently, a slightly too happy smile on her face. "My name is Chrissie and I'm going to be talking to you for a bit. Is that okay?" Nevaeh nodded slowly, watching the young woman from Children's Services warily.

* * *

Kate and Castle stood in the Break Room, having been asked by Chrissie to allow her to talk to the seven year old alone.

"I don't like this." Kate mumbled, chewing on her hangnail while she watched the muted conversation. Castle sighed, gently placing his hand on her lower back, sweeping his thumb back and forth.

"She'll be alright, Kate. She's five feet away from you and is talking to someone, who has only her best interests at heart." Castle reasoned softly. Kate nodded.

"I know." Castle gently turned her away from the window so she was facing him.

"When are you going to call your dad?" Kate hung her head.

"How do I tell him Rick? How do I tell a man who asks if he's a grandfather yet, every time we talk, that he might have a seven year old?" Castle smirked; he had heard Kate on the phone to her father numerous times, denying vehemently that she would be getting pregnant anytime soon, blushing furiously as she did. He quickly reined it in when he saw the very real distress on her face.

"Slowly. Calmly. This isn't necessarily news to him though, Kate." She shook her head quickly.

"No. If he had known he would have told me, Castle. We may not tell each other everything, but he would tell me if I had a half sister." Castle nodded.

"Okay. Then you proceed with caution. It'll be a shock." Kate nodded absentmindedly, her head turning of its own accord to watch Nevaeh as she spoke to Chrissie, Kate noticed just how hesitant she was being, how tiny she looked in the room by herself.

Castle gently laid his hand on her cheek, between her eye line and the window and softly turned her so she was facing him.

"She's fine." She nodded, sighing to herself.

Castle captured her lips in the softest of kisses.

"Go call your dad, Kate."

* * *

"Hi, dad." Kate murmured as she leaned back into her seat. She'd tucked herself into an empty Observation Room knowing that, while she could trust her team to be discrete, this should be a private conversation.

"Katie." Jim Beckett greeted his daughter, the smile quiet evident in his voice. "Didn't expect to hear from you in the middle of the day. You didn't tell me you had the day off." Kate shook her head unconsciously.

"I don't dad, I'm still at the precinct."

"Katie, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Jim asked worriedly. His daughter was a very busy women, she rarely called during the week just for a chat.

"I'm fine. I promise. But there is something I need to talk to you about." Kate told him gently.

"Is it something to do with Rick? Is he okay? Are _you _okay, as a couple I mean?" Kate shook her head again.

"No dad, Rick's fine, we're...we're perfect. You don't need to worry about us." Kate smiled to herself. Jim cleared his throat.

"So what is it?" He asked cautiously. Kate took a deep breath before continuing. They were both adults, she could do this.

"Do you remember, back when… just before you got sober?" Kate asked quietly, her eyes slipping closed as she relived that time period in her head.

"Hard to forget that." Kate nodded.

"Yeah." She breathed. "You umm, you met someone. Hannah Tyler?"

"I remember Hannah. I didn't think you liked her very much."

"She's a year younger than me and started sleeping with my dad, how would you feel?" Kate asked harshly, her long repressed feelings on the matter having been shaken loose by her sudden reappearance in her life. She cleared her throat and reined herself in. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You have every right to feel like that, Katie. It must have been a very confusing time." Kate shook her head; that was an understatement, if she ever did hear one. "I haven't heard that name in a very long time, what's made you bring her up?" Kate took a deep breath in preparation, here comes the hard part.

"Her umm, her daughter came to the precinct today. Apparently Hannah told her if she was ever in trouble, she was to come and ask for me." Kate told him quickly.

"Her daughter?" Jim asked, confusedly.

"Yeah, an adorable little seven year old, Nevaeh." Kate filtered off, not entirely sure how to pose her question.

"Why is she in trouble?" Kate shook her head; trust her father to skip over the bit she wanted to know and go straight for the heart of the issue.

"Hannah's missing." She could almost hear the proverbial cogs whirring in his brain.

"You said daughter, Katie?" Kate nodded before realising he couldn't see her.

"Yeah dad, I did."

"How old?" Kate sighed.

"Seven. I don't know her birthday but she's, seven." Kate told him haltingly.

"So about eight years ago..." Jim left the sentence hanging; they both knew what would have had to happen about eight years ago.

"I know Hannah left in '04 but..."

"Katie, there's something I haven't told you." Jim interrupted. Kate gulped, subconsciously holding onto the bottom of her chair, needing something ground her. "A few months after Hannah left, we met up again..."Jim hesitated, "in a bar." Kate's eyes slammed shut as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Daddy, you promised." Kate choked.

"I know, Sweetie. It was just one day." Kate shook her head, trying to stop his words. She couldn't handle this now.

"So what, you got drunk and screwed her once more for old time's sake?" She asked harshly.

"Katie." Jim implored. "I know you're upset with me right now, but there is no need for that." Jim sighed as Kate sat there, head in hands. "But yes, we did sleep together."

"Great. There's a chance you have another daughter." Kate pressed out around the lump forming in her throat. "I'll umm; I'll talk to you later."

"Katie..."

"Later, dad." With that Kate hung up the phone and shakily laid it beside her before taking several deep breaths.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked softly, peering around the door even as he knocked.

"You can come in, Castle." Kate told him, not even looking up from where her head was resting on her folded arms on the table top.

"Everything okay?" He asked, crouching beside her, resting his hands on her knees.

"There is every chance that Nevaeh is my half sister." Kate's voice was muffled by her position but he heard her, he always did.

"I take it you aren't thrilled by that?" Kate rolled her head to the side slowly to meet his eye.

"He only did it because he got drunk. A few months _after_ he promised me he'd never take another drink." Castle closed his eyes as he squeezed her knees gently.

"I'm sorry, Kate." She shrugged noncommittally .

"No, I'm fine. I guess one day, in eight years, isn't all that bad. It was just a shock." Castle smiled gently. "Was I in here ages or was there something you wanted?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Castle caught her hand and kissed her palm.

"Chrissie is in with Gates at the moment, talking about Nevaeh." Kate nodded.

"And Nevaeh?" Castle smiled softly, with just enough paternal concern to make her heart flutter.

"Asleep." Kate smiled warmly. "I thought I'd leave her to it, seems like she's had a rough couple of days." Kate nodded. "Oh, and the boys have something they wanna show you apparently." Kate nodded before standing up.

Castle joined her and she lovingly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Castle instinctively held her close.

"It'll all be alright, Kate." He murmured, dropping a kiss to her crown before resting his chin on the top of her head.

Kate nodded; he could always make her believe that.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle had always admired his partner's ability to switch from personal to professional, from daughter to detective, in a smile and a hair flick. But never more so than when she strode out of the Observation Room and made her way to Ryan's desk, her eyes never once diverting to either the Conference Room or Gates' office. He smiled proudly before following her path and coming to stand beside her, just far enough away to ensure he didn't touch her. Her composure was hanging on by its proverbial fingernails and he didn't want to push it or her.

"You wanted to show me something Ryan?" Kate asked, slightly more softly than usual but the boys knew her well enough to ignore it.

"Yeah, you aren't gonna like it though boss." The younger detective warned. Kate nodded.

"Thank you for the warning but I can handle it, Kev." Ryan nodded before pulling a sheet of paper from his desk and holding it up for Beckett to read. She paled slightly and it was all Castle could do to not sweep her into a hug. Her hand shook imperceptibly to everyone but the writer, as she handed him the piece of paper.

"We ran her phone records, just in case; the phone company gave us a list of her most recent text messages." Castle read the sheet in its entirety before his eyes stopped behaving and he found himself staring at the silent Conference room.

"Beckett you have to tell Gates." Kate stood, frozen. "Kate." She turned with a start to find his eyes. "Gates. They'll put her into a group home until they find her somewhere. She isn't safe." Kate nodded numbly before looking back to her team. Both boys were nodding.

"Protective custody is her best option Beckett." Esposito told her softly. She nodded once more before slowly making her way to her Captain's office, hoping beyond hope that she could convince Gates to let her keep her for the night, her brain not allowing her to even contemplate the alternative.

* * *

Kate knocked twice to announce her presence and waited until she heard the woman inside call for her to come in. She needed this to go well and barging into her office wouldn't be a good start.

"Ah, Detective, what can I do for you?" Gates asked, getting straight to the point when she saw her best detective hovering in her door way, paper in hand, something that looked almost like fear on her face.

"I, uh, where is the woman from CPS?" Kate asked, knowing she was stalling but needing that information first.

"Taking a phone call, she will be back in a moment. Is everything okay Beckett?" Gates asked almost kindly, the tone throwing Beckett off slightly.

"No." She sighed. "No it isn't." Kate came further into the room and laid the sheet of paper in front of her boss. "I think you should read that. It's Hannah Tyler's text messages for the last fortnight." Gates regarded her for a moment before slipping on her reading glasses and reading the page before her. Kate could pinpoint the exact moment she read the fifth text by the horror written on her face.

"'You can't hide forever. Even if you do she can't. Pay up or I'll take what you owe me from that baby of yours'?" Gates read allowed and Kate all but collapsed into the chair in front of the desk, her knees no longer able to support her. Gates watched her carefully. "Okay, I will let Chrissie know about this threat and..." Kate shook her head vehemently.

"I won't let Children's Services take her. She can stay with me." The Captain began to protest. "Sir. Her mother is still missing, how do we know for sure she isn't in immediate danger?"

Gates sat back in her chair and if Kate didn't know better, she would have sworn that her Captain's eyes sparkled.

"Fine, Detective. I will tell Children's Services that she is under our protective custody. For tonight." Gates warned. "They will be back, Beckett." _Not if I prove she's my sister. _Kate thought, more than a little nervous at the prospect. After all, how many women in their thirties could say they had just found their seven year old kid sister? "Take her home Detective. Your team are more than capable of working this until the end of play. Having a child in the homicide Conference Room is not a good idea." Kate nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Sir. I mean it." Gates nodded before going back to her work. Kate smiled and made her way out of the office.

* * *

"Castle?" Kate asked as she crossed the room to her desk. The writer looked up from his phone.

"How'd it go?" Kate bit her lip and avoided his eyes. "That bad?" She shook her head.

"No, not bad it's just..." Kate tailed off on a sigh.

"Kate, whatever it is, you can tell me." Castle told her, gently laying his hand on her arm where she had them crossed across her chest.

"I uh, may have accidently invited Nevaeh to stay with us for tonight." She tentatively took his gaze, only to find him giving her the most tender smile she'd ever seen.

"Kate, you living at the loft makes it your home too. You can invite whomever you'd like to stay." She smiled shyly.

"But what about..."

"Alexis is at school until next weekend and Mother is barely there anymore. I don't mind Kate." She smiled softly.

"Then can we go home? Gates gave me the rest of the day, having a minor in Homicide isn't great." Castle nodded.

"Sure. You let the boys know and I'll get Nevaeh?" Kate nodded.

"Thank you." Rick kissed her cheek gently.

"Always."

* * *

Once she had said goodnight to the boys and thanked them for working the case in her absence, Kate slipped on her jacket and slid her bag onto her shoulder before going to see where Rick and Nevaeh were.

Kate's heart near on melted when she stopped in the Conference Room doorway.

Rick was sat on the floor beside a still sleeping Nevaeh, gently slipping off her second shoe before putting it on the floor beside him, next to its pair. He then slid off his jacket and set it on the arm of the couch before noticing Kate in the doorframe.

"Hey, can you put these in your purse?" Castle asked quietly, holding up the pair of tiny ballet pumps. Kate nodded and came into the room to collect them from him. "I didn't have the heart to wake her." Kate smiled.

"You're going to carry her?" Castle nodded before standing up and expertly scooping up the seven year old and holding her chest to chest, her head resting on his shoulder, her deep steady breathing keeping his neck warm.

Kate smiled again as she picked up her partner's jacket and slipped it around the young girl's shoulders, holding her secure while Castle adjusted his hold, so as to keep the jacket in place too.

He nodded once he was comfortable- one hand under her, the other across her back holding her close- and Kate held open the door while they passed through it. She followed, flashing a smile at the boys as they watched the writer confidently carry the small girl across the floor to the elevators where he waited for Kate to push the button.

* * *

Kate opened the front door to the loft and held it open while Castle carried Nevaeh through.

"Darlings! Just in time. I was just..." Martha called as she came to greet them, Kate putting her finger to her lips, before closing the door, halting her sentence mid-flow. Martha looked from Kate to her son, cradling the little girl and her jaw slackened.

"Her name is Nevaeh." Kate told her softly. Nevaeh murmured and Castle quickly turned his head into the young girl and shushed her softly, stroking the hand on her back up and down in slow steady lines. He tilted his head back towards the staircase and Kate nodded. "I'll be up in a moment." They exchanged smiles and Castle slowly ascended the stairs while both women watched him.

"Tough day, my Dear?" Martha asked knowingly, months of living with the detective affording her the knowledge that it was sometimes best not to ask. Kate nodded wearily. Martha patted her shoulder. "Well, I am off out. Don't wait up." Kate smiled as the flamboyant woman jangled her way out the door Kate had just closed. Kate shook her head at the woman's antics before locking the door and following Rick up to the guest bedroom.

* * *

"Hey." Kate murmured from the door. Castle turned and smiled as he pulled off Nevaeh's socks and put them on the floor in front of the bedside table. "Mother gone?" Kate nodded as she came to keel beside him.

"Yup, in a cloud of Chanel no 5." She smiled. Castle chuckled quietly.

"What did you tell her?" Kate shrugged, standing and leaning over the bed to pull the covers up under Nevaeh's arms.

"She didn't ask." Castle nodded, walking into the adjoining bathroom and coming back with a glass of water. He set it down on the bedside table before opening the little draw and talking out a notepad and pen. "What are you doing?" Castle smiled.

"The next question out of your mouth was going to be 'what happens if she wakes up in the night and doesn't know where she is', right?" Kate looked at him dumbfounded, still more shocked than she should be by now at his mind-reading abilities. She nodded, making her partner smile.

"Right, so I'm writing her a note." He twirled his finger in the air and Kate got the message, turning so he could lean against her back. A few moments later he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned back to face him. "'Nevaeh, the glass of water is for you, the bathroom is just through the door in the corner if you need it or want another drink. Kate and I are downstairs, yell if you need us.'" He read aloud before raising an eyebrow in question. Kate nodded.

"Sounds good." Castle grinned, laying the note book beside the glass. When he turned back, Kate was gone. He presumed she had gone to get ready for bed so he took the moment to watch the young girl sleep. It had been a long time since he'd had such a little girl in his house.

He had just lost himself in memories of a seven year old Alexis when Kate came back through the door, swab and evidence back in hand.

Castle watched curiously as Kate gently ran the cotton end of the swab around Nevaeh's slightly open mouth with practised ease before shutting the cap on the end and popping it into the evidence bag, sealing it before facing him.

"And you found time to pick up those _when_ exactly?" Kate smiled.

"Just before I called my dad. I grabbed them and stuck them in my purse. I'll drop in on Lanie in the morning and explain the situation, see if she'll run it against mine for me." Castle smiled gently. "I need to know Castle, once and for all." Castle kissed her temple as he led her out of the room, pulling the door to.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Castle woke up the next morning and smoothed his hand across the sheets, expecting to find Kate's sleep-warmed lithe body beneath his fingertips. Instead he found her side of the bed empty and already cold. He sighed before pushing himself upright. The strip of light under the bathroom door gave her away.

* * *

Rick stood and stretched, wincing when something clicked, and slowly made his way over to the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes even as he opened it.

"Hey." He murmured as he leaned against the doorframe. Kate smiled, but didn't move. She went back swiftly to teasing the mascara wand across her eyelashes, lips parted just so. "You're up early." Castle yawned.

"I wanted to be able to drop in on Lanie before I go to the precinct." Castle nodded.

"I was thinking about that actually." Kate hummed in askance as she moved to her other eye. "I think I should stay here today." Kate turned to face him. "Nevaeh is far too young to stay here by herself and 'protective custody' kind of suggests she'll be protected." Kate smiled. "Plus, you clearly can't stay; Gates' face, if I turn up without you, would be a picture." Kate chuckled and shook her head.

"You're right." She sighed as she screwed the wand back into its tube. "You think she'll be okay?" Castle smiled.

"Course she will be. I'll keep her safe Kate." She nodded quickly.

"I know. But you _will_ call if anything happens?" Castle smiled, crossing the small distance to come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

Kate was just finishing her coffee when the sound of light footsteps came down the stairs. Nevaeh waved sleepily, adorably tousled, her leggings and lavender dress combo mussed from sleeping in it all night.

"Hey Nevaeh, sleep well?" Kate asked softly. The seven year old nodded slowly before yawning.

"Where you going?" She asked quietly. Kate smiled gently.

"I'm going to work. Rick's staying here with you though and you're going to have tons of fun, I promise." Castle turned away from the cupboard, where he'd been putting back the syrup from Kate's breakfast, at his name.

"You like pancakes, Sweetie?" Nevaeh shrugged.

"Never had them." Castle gasped in mock horror, eliciting the brightest of smiles from Kate and a very confused look from the young girl.

"You've never tried pancakes? Sacrilege!" Kate laughed and Nevaeh looked between them both before giggling. "Right. Kate, I'm going to make this child pancakes, and you, my Darling, are going to be late." Kate looked at her watch before her smile dropped.

"You're right." She leaned over the counter to kiss him quickly. "Thank you for breakfast." Castle smiled. "See you tonight Nevaeh." Kate leaned in and kissed the back of her head without thinking. "Phone me Castle." Castle saluted her with the spatula he was holding, making Nevaeh giggle again.

"Call me when you know?" He asked, knowing she'd understand. Kate nodded before grabbing her bag and jacket and running out the door.

"So, pancakes?" Rick asked, receiving a nod and bright smile from the little girl before him.

* * *

"Hey Lanie?" Kate called out as she entered the morgue. The ME entered the room and looked from the detective to the door, causing Kate to do the same. "What?" Lanie shook her head.

"Just wondering where your shadow was is all." Kate smiled. "You don't have a case Honey, what are you doing here?" Kate shrugged, tracing her finger along the edge of the clean autopsy table in front of her.

"Can't a girl just come and see her best friend?"

"Yes." Lanie agreed at length. "But that's not why you're here." Kate sighed.

"I need a massive favour. Potentially the biggest favour I've ever asked of you." Lanie set down her clipboard and leaned against the table.

"Okay." She again said at length. "Kate, Sweetie, you're starting to scare me, what's up?" Kate sighed again and looked at the floor before lifting her purse and taking out the evidence bag.

"I need you to run DNA on it." Lanie took it from her.

"That's not that big a favour Kate." Kate shook her head, her loose curls falling to cover her face.

"I need you to run it against me, Lanie." Kate told her shyly. Lanie dropped the bag to the table and took Kate's hand.

"Sweetie, what's this about?" Kate ran her free hand through her hair.

"Espo told you about the little girl who came in yesterday I presume?" Lanie nodded.

"Nevaeh; little blond haired, blue eyed Cutie?" Kate nodded. "Yeah, he told me. But Kate..."

"She could be my sister, okay?" Lanie looked at her, shock clearly colouring her gaze. "My dad slept with her mom, around the time she could have been conceived, on the one day he decided to go back on his promise to me, to never take another drink, and he might have gotten her pregnant, and she's a year younger than me Lanie, and now she's missing and Nevaeh's in danger, and she's at the loft with Castle because she's under my protective custody, but one of us had to be here, and it couldn't be him, and she didn't know pizza was supposed to be warm, and she's never had pancakes and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Honey you're rambling." Lanie called over her friend's rapid fire of information. "Kate, Sweetie, breathe." Kate took a shaky breath and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay. We'll discuss this more once we know, yeah?" Kate nodded slowly. "Alright, now, you know the drill Kate. I'mma need a swab from you and I'll run them. Guessing you don't want anyone else to know?"

"Not even Javi, Lanie, I need this as quiet as you can keep it." Lanie nodded.

"Okay. I'll rush the results, text you when they're ready." Kate nodded and made to leave. "Hey, Kate?" Lanie called. Kate turned back, cocking an eyebrow. "It'll be okay y'know?" Kate nodded, not doing anything to convince Lanie she agreed, before letting the door swing shut behind her.

* * *

Castle sat on the couch, setting up the film he was planning on watching with Nevaeh, _Avatar, _when he heard her come back down the stairs.

"Better?" He asked, noticing that she had taken his advice and changed into an old nightdress of Alexis' he had found. It was huge on her, touching the floor by a good four inches and dwarfing her tiny frame, but it was better than the outfit she had been wearing for a full day and night.

"Thank you Rick." Nevaeh smiled softly. "It's nice." Rick smiled.

"Good. Now, we have popcorn, and chips, and I thought juice, seeing as I don't know where your mama stands on soda, and a movie set up for us. Does that sound good?" Nevaeh nodded. "Great. Now, I'm gonna phone Kate and check in with her, why don't you get settled and start the movie?"

"Don't you wanna see the beginning?" Rick smiled.

"I won't be long, and I've seen it before. Relax."

* * *

"Hey Honey." Castle greeted once Kate had picked up her cell.

"Hey Castle, how's Nevaeh?" Kate asked as she sat at her desk, diligently waiting for a text from Lanie, knowing it wouldn't be for a fair while yet, while checking the BOLO for Hannah.

"She's good. I gave her something to wear so she could be comfortable and I've put on a movie."

"What movie?" Kate asked slowly.

"Avatar. I have a daughter Kate, I know what is and isn't appropriate viewing for a minor." He reminded her gently; pleased to see she was adjusting to having Nevaeh around.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Kate sighed.

"I'm guessing, by the frustration I can feel coming off you from _here_, that you haven't spoken to Lanie yet?" Kate leaned against her hand and let out a slow breath, trying to calm herself.

"She's rushing the results for me, but DNA can take forever Rick." Castle sighed.

"Now _there's_ a hyperbolization if I ever did hear one." It had the intended affect; Kate giggled. "There's my girl. Now, how long will it _actually _take Lanie to get you the results?" Castle asked softly, careful not to antagonise her but he also needed to get her back on track and stop her worrying.

"Lanie's rushing the results, so a couple of hours or so?" Castle nodded, despite knowing full well she couldn't see him.

"Okay. Well, just keep being that brilliant detective and try to keep your mind off it until then. I'll order food for you all around twelve and keep Nevaeh entertained until then, okay?" Kate sighed, for the first time of the morning, a happy and content based sigh.

"How did I ever do this without you?" Castle chuckled, the deep rich tone filling Kate's abdomen with warmth.

"Call me if you need me Kate."

"Will do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo Beckett, where's Castle?" Espo asked as he made his way to his desk and dumped his stuff beside it. She looked at her watch to find it was half nine.

"At home with Nevaeh." She told him distractedly, shocked at how she'd been able to stare into space for two and a half hours and not notice, before looking up from her computer to find both boys. "Where are we as of yesterday?" Ryan shot her a sympathetic smile.

"Text was sent from a burner. Hannah's still in the wind." Kate dropped her head into her hands.

"Right. Okay, umm..." Her train of thought died on its way to her tongue as her phone buzzed signalling she had a text from Lanie.

* * *

Castle stretched his arms above his head before tucking his right back around the tiny little girl who had migrated into his side half way through the movie.

"Films make me sleepy." Nevaeh yawned. Castle smiled.

"They make Kate sleepy too. She always snuggled into me when we watch a film. Do you know what she does to wake up?" Nevaeh shook her head, her eyes bright with curiosity. "She helps me make us both ice-cream sundaes." Nevaeh smiled brightly. "That sound like something you'd be up for?"

"Yes please Rick." She nodded enthusiastically. Rick laughed.

"Come on then." He held out his hand and encased her tiny one before leading them both to the kitchen. "You don't have a nickname." Nevaeh tilted her head to the side as Rick put his hands on either side of her waist and hoisted her to sit on the counter.

"Why do I need a nickname? What's wrong with Nevaeh?" Castle shook his head as he pulled out various components of the perfect sundae from the freezer and the cupboards.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I don't think there's anything wrong with Katherine, but I still call Kate, Kate. And I gave my daughter Alexis her name, but I still call her Pumpkin more than I call her it. Kate calls her all sorts of shortened versions of her name. Just like she calls me Rick instead of Richard." Nevaeh nodded slowly, clearly taking it all in.

"So, what would you call _me_?" Rick smiled as he scooped ice-cream into bowls.

"I don't know, why don't you pick your own nickname?" That put a smile on her face.

"Umm..." She tilted her head to the side as she drew her lower lip between her teeth, thinking, while Rick added toppings to their bowls. "No nuts." Nevaeh told him as he picked up the bag.

"That's what you wanna be called?" Nevaeh giggled.

"No, silly. I'm 'llergic to nuts." Rick nodded, putting the nuts back, making a mental note to inform Kate of that.

"Well it's a good job you told me that, thank you." He smiled. "You wanna eat here or on the couch?" Nevaeh hummed as she weighed up the pros and cons of each option.

"Couch." Rick nodded before picking her back off the side and placing her on the floor before passing her her bowl and leading them both over to the couch.

* * *

"Umm, hey, Lanie." Kate called out shyly as she entered the morgue. Lanie exited her office and gave her a reassuring smile before holding up the envelope for her to see.

"I didn't think it would be fair if I knew before you did. The only person who knows is the tech who performed the test." Kate nodded, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Okay." Her voice shook almost as much as her hands. She gulped.

"You ready?" Lanie asked gently. Kate nodded before changing her mind and shaking her head quickly, sinking into the chair beside her before she collapsed.

"What happens if she is Lanie? I'm a grown woman. What can I offer my seven year old sister? And I know my dad, he isn't ready to have a child again. He can barely cope with our bi-weekly coffee mornings. How will he do with a baby?" Kate shook her head as Lanie made her way over and laid her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Kate. No matter what this says, you'll find a way. I know you Kate Beckett. You won't let this get the better of you." Kate sighed shakily.

"Okay." She murmured.

"You ready?" Kate nodded quickly.

"As I'll ever be." Lanie nodded and held out the envelope. "Can, can you do it?" The vulnerability in her tone made Lanie's heart drop. The ME nodded and slid her finger under the flap, pulling out the single sheet of paper inside. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at Kate, her expression carefully calm. "Well?"

* * *

"Navi." Nevaeh announced quietly out of the blue. Rick turned to her.

"As in Na'vi, the language of the people in Avatar?" The seven year old nodded. "What about it?" She smiled shyly.

"You could make Nevaeh into Navi." Rick smiled widely.

"You want that to be your nickname then?" Nevaeh hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes please Rick." Castle nodded.

"Okay Navi." They exchanged smiles before both going back to their ice-cream. Rick chuckled to himself, Kate would love her, their little geek girl.

* * *

"Lanie this isn't funny." Kate was almost in tears while her friend simply stared at her, gauging her reaction, trying to find the best way to tell her.

"She's your half sister Kate." Kate's head dropped to her hands while Lanie could do nothing but watch. Kate sat and breathed deeply for a couple of breaths before popping out of the position, and chair, like a jack in the box.

"Okay. Thank you Lanie." With that Kate left the room and practically sprinted to the elevator.

* * *

Rick had just set up the next movie, _Tangled, _when the front door opened suddenly, making both he and Nevaeh jump, and Kate flew in, slamming the door behind her as she leaned against it. She was white as a sheet and looked on the verge of crying or being violently ill. It didn't take someone who knew her as well as Castle to see just how completely overwhelmed she looked.

"Kate?" Rick asked, on his feet and by her side in seconds, leaving Nevaeh to look on curiously. "Honey what happened?" Kate shook her head, her eyes slipping closed. Rick turned back to the little girl on the couch. "Navi, Kate and I are going to talk in the other room, are you okay there?"

"Yes Rick." Nevaeh smiled.

"Good girl." Rick flashed her a smile before firmly taking Kate's elbow and leading her through to his office, depositing her in his desk chair before closing the door and coming back to kneel before her.

Kate sat silently, concentrating on keeping her breathing steady, head in hands. "Kate? Sweetheart, talk to me. What happened?" Rick's writer's imagination was flitting from one wild theory to the next.

"She's..." Kate shook her head again, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey." Castle started gently, laying both his hands on her knees, rubbing comforting circles. "No matter what it is, it's okay. We can handle it. We can handle anything." Kate slowly took her hands from her face and covered his on her knees.

"Nevaeh, she's uhh..." Kate drew her lower lip between her teeth and Castle took pity on her.

"You got the test results back huh?" Kate nodded. "She's Jim's daughter?" Kate nodded again before a sob tore from her throat. "Oh Kate." He leaned up and drew her into his chest, holding her close. "It'll all be okay Honey, I promise. We'll deal with this. Always remember?"

* * *

Author's Note-I have no idea how long a sibling DNA test takes, let alone if you can actually do one against half siblings, but for the purposes of the story I'm using artistic license and making it both possible and quick. NYLF xx


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note-Kate may be a little OOC in this for some people, but she has a lot to deal with, in a very short space of time. Personally, I think it fits, but do let me know if she's too OOC for you. NYLF xx

* * *

Kate stopped shaking in his arms after a few minutes. Rick held her against his chest, waiting for her breathing to go back to normal completely before speaking.

"If you need more time Kate, that's fine, but I'm going to go check on Nevaeh. I don't like the thought of her out there by herself." Kate nodded before slowly releasing her grip around his neck. "You need a minute?" She nodded slowly, not quite meeting his eye. "Okay." He smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Rick?" She called out before he'd gotten very far, marvelling at how steady her voice seemed.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Just a minute, okay? I'll be out in a sec." Rick nodded, his smile slightly wider than before, and let himself out the office while Kate rose slowly and made her way through to the bathroom, determined to not look like she'd been crying when she went out to face her little sister.

* * *

"Is Kate okay?" Nevaeh asked as Rick came back into her eye line. He smiled softly before sitting beside her.

"She's had a long day Sweetie and she got some news that was kind of a shock for her. She's a bit overwhelmed, but she's okay." Nevaeh nodded, seemingly accepting Rick's explanation.

"Do you think she'd like to watch films and eat ice-cream with us? It might make her feel better." Rick smiled brightly, drawing the little girl into his side and pressing a kiss to her crown.

"I like the way you think, little one."

* * *

Kate smiled as she listened to their conversation. Rick seemed so at home in Nevaeh's company. There's no way she would be able to do this if she wasn't with him. She knew that for fact.

Taking a deep breath, to settle what felt alarmingly like nerves, she opened the office door and made her way to the kitchen, bypassing the couch and the adorable scene. A glass of water feeling like a much safer option.

"Rick made us sundaes." Nevaeh offered as she watched Kate survey the mess of the kitchen. Kate smiled.

"I see." Nevaeh either didn't notice, or didn't call attention to, just how uneasy Kate sounded.

"We watched a movie. It was really good. And now Rick calls me Navi because I needed a nick name." Kate looked between them both, confusion furrowing her brow.

"It was that or 'No Nuts'." Rick chuckled as Nevaeh giggled. Kate looked to him for help. "I'll tell you later." Kate nodded distractedly.

"We were about to watch another film, you could join us if you like? It's not scary, it's a Disney." Nevaeh assured her carefully. Kate laid both her palms of the counter before locking eyes with Rick. He shot her a reassuring smile and winked at her. Kate nodded, more to herself than either of the other people in the room.

"That would be, that'd be nice Nevaeh, thank you." Nevaeh smiled and skipped the movie back to the beginning again while Rick settled in beside her. Kate hesitated only a second longer before joining them, curling into Rick's other side. Castle smiled and held her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Kate stood at the sink, rubbing the bar of soap between her hands over and over as she stared into space. Castle leaned against the doorframe, watching for the last thirty seconds, trying to work out how best to break her from her trance.

"I think they're clean." He told her gently. Kate startled and broke her staring contest with the mirror above the sink to look at him. "Your hands? I think they're clean." She looked down at her hands before putting the bar back into the soap dish and flashing him a sheepish smile before turning on the tap with her elbow and washing off the lather. "Nevaeh's in the bathroom." Kate nodded. "Good job we have two, huh?" The attempt at a joke fell flat as Kate turned off the tap and grabbed the towel, wrapping her hands in it before dropping her chin to her chest and sighing.

"I don't know what to do, Castle." Rick knew she needed the emotional and physical distance to get this out, but the break in her voice made him itch to gather her up in his arms, hold her close, fight her demons for her.

"You don't have to know right away, Kate." She leaned heavily against the sink before turning her head to face him.

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable? Shouldn't I want to protect her? Shouldn't some familial instinct kick in?" Rick shrugged, looking every bit as helpless as she felt.

"I'm an only child, who is the son and father to only children; I wouldn't know."

"Me either." Kate murmured softly. "How would you feel if Martha had another kid and didn't tell you?" Castle crossed his arms to stop himself reaching out for her.

"Pretty pissed Kate, I won't lie, but it isn't Nevaeh's fault." Kate nodded.

"I know that." She sighed again. "What if we don't find Hannah? Or we do, but it's too late?"

"Then you've both lost your mothers and this all gets that much closer to home." Kate shook her head.

"That isn't what I meant." Rick gave up trying to give her space and moved behind her, laying his hands either side of her own on the sink. Kate leaned back against his chest apparently craving the contact as much as he was.

"I know." He gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "Kate, we'll deal with it, as and when it happens. If Hannah isn't able to take care of her, logically they'll ask Jim if he can."

"He didn't exactly sound thrilled to find out he had another daughter."

"Kate, stop trying to find things that will go wrong. Right now, you and I have a seven year old little girl to take care of. Whether this becomes a more permanent arrangement or not is something we will deal with as and when. For now, how about we just live for the moment and help Nevaeh?" Kate closed her eyes before leaning fully into his chest, rolling her head to press her cheek into his chest while his arms came up to wrap around her.

"You aren't frightened off at the prospect of having another little girl to take care of?" Castle smiled, laying his cheek against the top of her head.

"Kate, she's part of you. That's more than enough incentive for me to want her, to protect and care for her."

"Just a bit early for children, huh?" Rick chuckled at her wry tone.

"For a seven year old, certainly." Kate's eyes snapped to his as she contorted herself to face him. Rick smiled at her softly, a sign that while he was sorry about the timing, he was unapologetic about the statement itself.

"Yes, well, that's a conversation for another time." Rick kissed her cheek as she disentangled them. "Come on, Nevaeh will be wondering where we are. And you still have to explain where 'Navi' came from."

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..."

"The name, Rick." Kate called over her shoulder as she left him standing in the bathroom, a huge grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note-It's strange to think that when I started writing this I knew that one day I could be in Kate's position and now I am. Talking to your half brother for the first time is strange. Stranger still when you find out you have a niece you didn't know about. Oh well. Read, review, enjoy, NYLF xx

* * *

Kate found Nevaeh stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking a little lost.

"You okay?" She asked gently, coming to stand beside her. Nevaeh shrugged and Kate crouched down, finding herself at roughly the same level as her. "What's up?"

"It's lunch time." Nevaeh whispered cryptically. Kate looked at the watch on her wrist and nodded.

"Yup." She whispered back. "Are you hungry?" Nevaeh shrugged.

"Don't you have to work?" Kate smiled gently before shaking her head.

"Nope. My Captain gave me the afternoon off." Nevaeh tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Like on a ship?" Kate laughed.

"Kind of. She's my boss." Nevaeh nodded. "But she said that I should come spend time with you." The fact that she'd told her to go home after finding her leaning against the back of the elevator basically having a panic attack went unsaid, such young years not needing that bit of information. "So, are you hungry? I could make you something? Maybe something a little more substantial than ice-cream." Nevaeh giggled.

"I liked the sundaes Rick made us." Kate smiled.

"Yeah, he's good at that." Nevaeh nodded eagerly.

"No nuts though." Kate smiled softly.

"Yeah, Rick said something about it being your nickname?" Nevaeh giggled again, the sound doing wonders in lightening the burden on Kate's heart.

"He asked me what I wanted to be called while he was making ice-cream and I told him 'not nuts' because I'm 'llergic, and he thought I meant I wanted to be called that." She shook her head and giggled. "He's silly." Kate chuckled.

"That he is. Come on. You can tell me all about your morning while we make you some lunch." Kate stood and held out her hand to the little girl, holding tightly when Nevaeh linked their fingers, and leading them into the kitchen, either missing or ignoring Rick watching her from the office doorway, pride shining in his smile.

* * *

Rick came up behind her and settled his hands around her waist as she cleared up from dinner. They'd played all day with their new edition, doing everything seven year old friendly at their disposal. Now, Nevaeh is sat, fighting sleep valiantly, on the couch after eating her fourth meal of the day; ice cream totally counts.

"I can do this." Castle's voice rumbled through her back, warming her through. "Why don't you get her bathed and into bed?" Kate leaned against his chest.

"This is all so new to me Castle; I forget sometimes you're a dab hand at all this." He chuckled softly against her ear.

"Nowhere near 'dab hand', just done it before. There are bubbles in the guest bathroom, nothing exotic so they should be fine on her skin." Kate smiled. "There might even be a couple of old fairy tales in the bedside cabinet from when Alexis was little."

"I think I may leave bedtime stories to you Castle." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'll be up to say goodnight to her once I've tidied up down here. Take your time." Kate nodded and turned in the circle of his arms to kiss him quickly before heading over to the couch.

"Hey, Nevaeh?" She asked softly, prompting the little girl to pop her head up. Kate smiled at the pure sleep drifting from her. "Come on." She held out her hand towards her and Nevaeh slowly dragged herself over to take it. "Let's get you bathed and then you can go to bed. Sound good?" Nevaeh nodded, rubbing her tiny fist against her eyes.

"'Kay Kate." She murmured. "Rick?" She asked softly as Kate led her.

"He'll be up to say goodnight." Nevaeh nodded and let herself be taken up the stairs.

* * *

Kate swirled the bath one last time and shook the water off her hand before turning back to Nevaeh, sitting patiently on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Ready?" Kate asked. The little girl nodded, making Kate smile. "Come on then." Kate stepped over to her and lifted the nightdress over her head, leaving the pale pink Piglet panties to Nevaeh, before taking her hand, holding her steady as she sank into the water. The moment she was seated, Kate watched as her tiny hand came to slice through the bubbles, fascination plastered across her face. "You look like you've never had a bubble bath before." Nevaeh looked up at her and shook her head.

"I haven't. Me and mama didn't have a bath tub. We had a shower but no baths." Kate smiled softly.

"Well then, we must make up for seven years bubble bath free by making sure every bath you take is filled to the brim with bubbles." Nevaeh giggled, which quickly turned into full blown belly laughs when Kate initiated a bubble fight by blowing a handful at her.

* * *

Later, after she'd braided Nevaeh's hair and helped her into clean pyjamas, after Rick had read her bedtime story, Kate curled into his side, breathing in the soft calming scent of him as he stroked lazy patterns across her back.

"She's never had a bubble bath, Rick." Kate murmured softly, still caught up in that. "Alexis had had bubbles baths by seven right?" Rick pressed a kiss to her crown.

"Kate, Alexis had her first bubble bath at a few months old. Even before that I'd take her in with me."

Kate sighed. "I promised her every bath she had here would be filled with bubbles."

Rick smiled in the darkness, holding her closer. "Good."

Kate smiled softly.

They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"What happened today, Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told Navi that Gates gave you the afternoon off. We both know that isn't what happened." Kate sighed, dipping her head just far enough so she didn't have to look him in the eye. All this time later and she still didn't feel entirely comfortable with being so vulnerable in front of him.

"She sent me home." She murmured. Castle gently laid his hand on her hip, thumb stroking slow lines across her skin. "I was just coming back after seeing Lanie and, I may have had a mild panic attack in the elevator." She let out a note of self-deprecating laughter while Castle squeezed her gently.

"Oh Kate."

"She saw me. Didn't ask though so I suppose that's something. She just told me that she'd see me tomorrow. I tried to protest but she just told me to go home." Castle ran his hand across her hip, pressing a kiss to her crown.

"You could have called. I would have sent the car to come get you." Kate shook her head against him.

"I needed the space." Rick nodded. "She's my sister Castle." Castle turned on his side so he could face her.

"You need to phone your dad, let him know that she's his." Kate nodded slowly.

"D'you think we'll find her?" Castle leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"We'll work it out either way." Kate nodded and snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin while he wrapped himself around her. Neither wanted to discuss the sinking feeling they were both feeling deep in their guts.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, dad." Kate started hesitantly the next day, as she took her lunch break at the precinct.

"Hi, Katie." Jim replied softly. There was a beat of awkward silence while Kate tried to organise what she wanted to tell him into coherent sentences.

"The little girl I told you about?" Kate blurted a moment later.

"Nevaeh, right?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah. She, uhh," Kate sighed. "She's yours dad." Kate heard her father's sharp intake of breath and felt that sinking feeling, deep in her gut, intensify.

"Katie, you know I would never wish harm on someone, much less a child, but I've just got my life back on track." Kate sighed.

"I know. I didn't call to tell you I was dropping her off today and leaving the two of you to sort it out. She is staying with me until this case is solved, something which I must discuss with my captain actually now I think about it, and we will see from there. But dad, she's your _daughter_. You fathered her and now she's here, you cannot just sweep this, _her_, under the carpet." Kate implored him.

"Katie..."

"No, dad. I let you suppress everything after mom and look where that got you. I won't let you do that again. Nevaeh needs you, _I _need you." Jim sighed deeply.

"I need to get my head around this Katie. I'll call okay, soon, just let me sort this out in my own head before we involve her." Kate sighed.

"Okay. Sure, I guess. Just, don't leave it too long okay?"

"I won't Katie. I love you."

"Love you too dad." Kate sighed.

* * *

"Sir, may I speak to you for a moment?" Kate asked, peaking around Gates' office door.

"Sure Detective, take a seat, what can I do for you?" Kate smiled and closed the door behind her before taking the proffered seat with a small apprehensive sigh.

"As you are aware, Nevaeh Tyler is staying with me, under protective custody, due to perceived threats to her safety and wellbeing." Kate started professionally. She was a lot more comfortable with facts than feelings in this situation.

"Yes, I sanctioned it." Gates replied slowly, not sure yet where this was going. Kate nodded once.

"You have also implied that, as they failed to be available yesterday, Children's Protective Services will be coming today, to discuss moving her to a temporary foster home until her mother is found, or a more permanent situation is required." Kate couldn't bring herself to even suggest that Hannah Tyler could be dead, she may not believe in fate the way Castle does, but she didn't see the need to tempt it.

"Correct." Gates nodded, eying her detective warily.

"I am here to tell you that they will not be needed." Kate finished. Gates leaned back in her chair.

"Is that so, Detective?" Kate nodded. "And why is that exactly?" Kate took a deep breath.

"Because a DNA test has proved that she is my half sister Sir, and thus staying with family. Social Services needn't be involved." Gates leaned forward to rest her arms on her desk.

"Half sister." She mused softly, eliciting a nod from Kate. "Does your father know?" Gates asked gently.

"Yes, Sir, he does." Gates nodded slowly.

"Beckett, you know that this changes things. If we do not get the outcome we want, that could put you in a very tough situation. And whether or not this ends well, I cannot help but think you are now too close to this." Gates reasoned slowly. Kate nodded.

"I understand that, Sir and I shall deal with that as and when it is needed. As for now Sir, I can remain professional. This case is not about Nevaeh, it is about a woman I spent very little time with almost a decade ago. If Nevaeh becomes a key player in this case, I will gladly step down, but I believe in the case of Hannah Tyler, I can maintain my professional boundaries." Gates considered her for a long moment before nodding.

"Very well Detective. I will inform CPS to the new information." Kate smiled gratefully. "Am I to presume this means your shadow won't be joining us any time soon?" Kate sighed.

"Castle will obviously be staying home with Nevaeh until we know how permanent this arrangement is. If it becomes more than temporary we will, of course, be enrolling her in school." Gates nodded.

"Was that all Beckett?" Kate nodded. "Then you may go." Gates smiled at her and went back to whatever it was she was doing before Kate interrupted. Kate nodded again and left; she still had to try and find Hannah Tyler before another body dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note-This starts literally where the last one left off. It's also really kinda short but you'll have to forgive me for that, it made sense to end it where I did. Also, don't kill me. :D NYLF xx

* * *

No such luck. Kate's desk phone rang not even five minutes after she had sat back down.

"Beckett." Kate answered. She wrote down the address dispatch gave her before hanging up and gathering her things. "Guys, we've got a fresh one." Kate called over to Ryan and Esposito. They both sighed and put down their financials for Hannah Tyler before grabbing their stuff and following their boss to the elevator.

* * *

Kate's heart started sinking when she pulled up outside their crime scene, a dark nondescript alley. Both boys turned to her, careful to mask the pity in their gaze and just provide her with the strength only they, as her colleagues, could give. She nodded before marching into the mouth of the alley.

"Hey Kate." Lanie greeted softly. Kate stopped, frozen in her tracks.

The young woman couldn't have been far off her own age.

She was slumped against the wall of the alley, her left side leaning into the brick. Her left hand lay lifeless beside her, while her right sat behind her hip.

Kate stifled a gasp.

"Multiple abdominal stab wounds." Kate nodded wordlessly. "None seem to be the fatal blow, so I'd say COD was massive blood loss. This looks the same but isn't. I'm sure of it." Kate nodded. "However." Lanie started slowly but Kate was fitting puzzle pieces. The young woman's hair lay across her shoulder, the golden strands stained red at the ends, and her bright crystal clear eyes, which stared lifelessly and blankly down the alleyway, were unmistakable.

"Hannah." Kate whispered. Suddenly Kate's fight or flight instincts overpowered her sense of crime scene decorum and she started running.

She fled the scene, fighting tears, and ran a full block before leaning against the wall of another alley, sobbing with all her might. This was one thing she never wanted to have in common with her little sister.

* * *

"Javi," Lanie called his attention from where both male detectives were staring after their boss helplessly. The Latino detective looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, hoping for direction.

"Call Castle. She needs him." Esposito nodded immediately and dialled the number.

* * *

"Kate?" Rick asked as he approached her slowly.

He'd dropped everything and loaded Nevaeh into the car before driving straight the the scene.

While Esposito and Lanie had explained what happened and directed him to her, Ryan sat with Nevaeh in the back of the car, keeping her entertained.

Rick had sprinted the length of the block before hearing her sobbing.

"Kate, Sweetheart, it's Rick." He rounded the corner and saw her. The sight broke his heart. She was nearly bent double, her face in her hands, sobbing her heart out, her breath coming in huge stilted gasps. Rick quickly moved in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close into his chest. She tried to push him away, the side of her fist hitting against his pectoral muscles.

"Let me go, Castle. Let me go!" She shouted. He simply held her closer, gently stroking lines up and down her spine while his other hand tangle in her hair. He murmured gently into her hair, unintelligible things aimed purely at trying to soothe her. She soon gave him, collapsing in to his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him as tight as she could. He pressed a gentle kiss to her crown and gently rocked them side to side. He hated seeing Kate like this, it hurt his soul to see her in so much pain, but he was glad he could offer her this small thing. He wasn't sure he'd have coped if it had been a year before and they barely touched. "She's dead Castle." Kate finally murmured softly, tearfully.

"I know." He whispered. "I know Kate."

He held her for another long moment before he could hear Ryan frantically calling their names. Castle leaned out of the alley and came face to face with the Irishman.

"Ryan what's wrong?"

The detective panted for a few seconds while he caught his breath. He looked white as a sheet and writer and muse felt their hearts start to sink.

"Kevin?" Kate asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Then they heard it. Lanie and Esposito were calling at the tops of their voices, panic clearly evident, and they were only saying one thing; Nevaeh.

"She's gone, Kate. She's gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note-I know, I'm mean aren't I? Oh well. :D Now, just before you all start saying it, I honestly believe that Gates is in character here. Otherwise I would have changed it. In my head, this is an in character reaction, especially given how she was in Target/Hunt. If you have any huge issues with it, let me know, but I won't be changing anything major. Okay, now that's settled, on with the chapter. NYLF xx

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing? I left her in the car with you. She didn't move, I told her not to and she's a good girl. How did she go missing Kevin?" Castle asked sharply, his arms still around Becket as she started to tremble. This was all too much for her fragile emotions. He needed to get her out of here before she broke but he knew she wouldn't leave and she'd never ever forgive him if he forced her to.

"I, I turned my back for a second. Espo asked me a question so I leaned out the door to talk to him, when I turned back, she was gone. Just gone. It was thirty seconds tops between me speaking to her and finding her missing. There was no traffic, foot or vehicular. I don't know what to say bro she's vanished." Kate buried her face in Rick's neck as Ryan spoke. She couldn't be gone. Not after all this. She couldn't just be gone. Castle gently smoothed circles at the base of Kate's back, holding her steady and up right, leaning against her temple as he rocked them slowly side to side.

"What happens now?" he asked softly, not entirely sure what else to say. The world famous author was officially out of words.

"Espo's running like a mad man trying to look for her, Lanie too. We've called in back up. They'll do a grid search, traffic cameras, CCTV, everything. We'll all need to give statements." Rick nodded slowly, his hand never ceasing it's soothing movements.

"Okay. We'll come help look." Castle said over the approaching sound of sirens, a sound he never thought would be as comforting as it was right now. They both loved that little girl. She was a Beckett, Kate's little sister through and through, how could they not love her?

* * *

They hadn't found her. The two male detectives, Lanie, and a team of at least thirty strong uniforms had searched everywhere, questioned everyone on the street surrounding the scene, stopped every car, but there was no sign of the seven year old.

Kate and Castle had screamed themselves hoarse calling her name before Gates, who had arrived on the scene a few minutes after the cavalry, had gently ordered them to go back to the station. There was not a lot they could do. They were far too close to this to be objective and Kate had worked herself into an understandable, but uncharacteristic state. Rick was practically carrying her by the time they reached the break room. They were sat mere seconds before she broke down into heartbreaking sobs in his lap while he held her, his own tears trickling unheeded into her hair. Someone had to call Martha, Alexis and Jim, but right now, they needed to find Nevaeh, before something happened that neither of them would ever come back from.

* * *

You could says many things about Captain Victoria Gates. But one thing many people didn't know; she was fiercely protective of her own.

She knocked on the break room door the moment she got back to the precinct, her heart breaking for her best detective and her partner. Castle looked up and met her eyes, a question in his. The Captain shook her head and Rick nodded. Kate was sleeping in his arms, having cried herself to sleep a few minutes before. Gates wandered in and sat at the other end of the couch.

"You're still looking right?" Rick asked in a tiny voice. He sounded so lost and afraid, it made Gates' eyes burn.

"We're all over this Mr Castle; she's one of our own. We won't give up." Rick nodded. "How is she?" Gates asked softly, angling her head towards Kate. Castle leaned his head against Kate's and sighed.

"Cried herself out a couple of minutes ago. She won't come back from this, you know that right? If we don't get Navi back, Kate will never, _ever _get over this. It _will _break her." Gates nodded slowly.

"I know. We won't give up Rick. I promise. I give you my word. We will not stop until she's home." Rick nodded.

"Thank you. I know we've just met her but..."

"She's blood." Gates' interrupted understandingly. "By the time you had known Alexis for two days; I bet you would have done anything for her." Rick nodded emphatically. "It's exactly the same." She paused for a moment, taking a small comfort in watching Kate breathe, hoping this was yet to haunt her dreams. "Do you want me to phone your parents? I know Jim Beckett will need to know and I'm sure you'd like your mother here?" Rick smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Sir." She shook her head and gently squeezed his hand.

"It isn't a problem. She's family Mr Castle, we'll find her."


	13. Chapter 13

Kate only slept for a few minutes before she woke. The look on Rick's face held off her unasked question, she already had the answer. Once she'd shook herself out of sleep she sat independently and stared at the wall opposite.

"I could really do with a silver lining here Rick." Kate murmured softly. Castle sighed, the last time she'd asked that of him floating to the front of his mind, before leaning forward and taking her hand in his.

"The entire precinct, the Captain included, is looking for her." She shook her head.

"That isn't a silver lining. That's a reasoned response." She turned to him, her eyes bright and shiny with tears. "Rick..." she choked. "Could you be a nine year old on a sugar rush for a minute please and just...?" Her chin hit her chest as she dropped her head. Rick slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

"At least we have each other; at least we aren't alone right now." She nodded, moving so her forehead rested against his shoulder. "We _will _find her Kate. I p..." she shook her head.

"_Don't _promise me we'll find her, unless you know for a _fact_ we can do it. Because I'll never forgive you, anymore than I'd ever forgive myself." Rick didn't miss that it was his own words she was using right now. He gently kissed her temple.

"Okay. Okay I won't. But we won't give up until we do. I _can _promise you that."

* * *

More than an hour later, Kate was sat staring blankly into space while Rick was on the phone to Alexis; he had a 'pea-pod thing' urge to call his baby girl. The boys watched from Gates' office door, where they had been updating her, as their friends fell apart silently. Neither of them had ever seen Kate so scared, and they had seen her in some of the worst situations a human being can go through. Ryan looked from his friends, to his partner, to his boss.

"Sir...?" He started but he wasn't sure if he should say it. Gates nodded though, she'd been thinking the same thing.

"Beckett?" She called across the squad room. The hopelessness in her tone ensured Kate didn't get her hopes up as she turned to face her captain.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked quietly. Gates motioned to her office with her head and Kate nodded before standing and following, passing the boys as they went back to their desks. Ryan flashed her a sympathetic smile while Esposito gently captured her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Sir?" Kate asked softly, sitting heavily in the chair in front of her boss' desk. Gates smiled supportively.

"Maybe you should go home Beckett?" Kate shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose wearily.

"I can't leave Sir." She murmured. "I have to find her." Gates sat on the edge of her desk so she was in front of her detective.

"Kate." She murmured softly, garnering the younger woman's attention. "I need you to go home." Kate started to shake her head but Gates gently took her hand in her own, halting the movement. "I promise you, we will not stop until we find her."

"She's my sister." She whispered brokenly. Gates' nodded.

"I know."

"I just found out about her Sir. And, and I, I _can't_ loose her, I just _can't_." Her voice broke and she dropped her head.

"Kate, she's family. To _all_ of us." The young woman looked up slowly. "You and your team, you're my family here. I would do anything to protect you. That includes that little girl." Gates smiled softly. "Kate, go home. Get some rest. Hug Alexis. I _promise_, I will _personally_ call you the _moment_ we get _anything_." Kate closed her eyes as a single tear breached her lashes.

"I can't loose her." She murmured. Gates squeezed her hand.

"I won't let you, Detective." Kate nodded. "Okay?" She nodded again. "Good. I will call you, the _moment_, I promise."

"Sir?" Kate asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I want to be there, when you go and get her." Gates opened her mouth to protest. "Sir, she'll need us. She's going to be terrified, and alone, and she doesn't know anyone else. I can't give her her mother Sir, as much as I would give anything to do so. I also, at this point, can't give her her dad. But I _can_ give her family. I can give her me, and Castle. I need to be there Sir. I, I need to be the first one to hold her, to tell her she's safe." She was begging, and she knew it, but she didn't care. Gates nodded.

"Okay Kate. You and Mr Castle can be there. But you are _both_ there as civilians. You are too close to this now, Kate." Kate nodded a little frantically.

"I can do that. I'll do that." Gates nodded.

"Okay. Now go home. I'll call." Kate nodded and stood and made to leave, before turning back to her boss.

"Thank you, Captain." Gates couldn't react before Kate left. The older woman smiled softly. She knew when she arrived she would always be 'Sir', Montgomery was, and always would be, their 'Captain'.

Apparently she had just proved herself.

Victoria Gates would deny it, under heavy torture and solemn oath, but as she sat at her desk in that moment, she discreetly wiped away tears. Her heart breaking for her team, even as she felt immensely flattered at being their 'Captain' for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note-I know it's short, but I have plans for the next chapter which I wanted to put on their own. Also, there may be a slight gap in posting on this now. I'm having an operation next Wednesday and probably won't want to write a whole lot post-op for a while. It's a minor operation and I'll only be in hospital for three days maximum but I thought I should warn you all. This is nowhere near finished and I am still planning and writing it, I just may not be able to upload for a week or so. NYLF xx

* * *

They had been home for a few hours.

Kate had spent the entire time glued to both her cell and Castle's while she sat beside the landline.

Rick had tried to keep himself busy. He'd pottered around, folding and re-folding the meagre possessions that had collected for Nevaeh, swearing that he would buy her everything her little heart desired the moment she was home.

Alexis had called, saying she had to stay for her exam in the morning but would be finished by ten and would be home as soon as she could after. She hadn't even met the girl yet but hearing her father talk about her was enough to make her want to help the girl. Martha was out of state at a spiritual retreat and couldn't be contacted until the weekend. Kate was yet to hear back from her father.

* * *

It was reaching ten by the time Rick came back down the stairs and found Kate pacing. He sighed.

"Kate?" She shook her head, one cell in each hand, pacing a groove in the living room carpet.

"I'm fine Rick. They should have called though, by now. I mean, how far could she have gotten in the thirty seconds that Ryan can't account for? How far could someone take her in that time? I can't walk from one end of the precinct to the other in thirty seconds and I'm not carrying a fighting seven year old." She swallowed hard. "I mean, why haven't they called yet?"

"Kate..." she continued pacing as if she hadn't heard his attempted interruption.

"Maybe they haven't called because they have found her but she's already dead and they don't want to tell us? Maybe they haven't found her but they've found something that makes them worry about telling us? Maybe the Captain decided to keep us out the loop because she doesn't actually care and everything she said was just a lie?" She carried on a little manically. Rick sighed.

"Katherine!" He shouted over her. Kate came to a stop and looked at him. The cocktail of concern, fear and frustration she found in his eyes knocked the wind from her metaphorical sails.

"I'll stop. Sorry, you're right, I'll stop, I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Come to bed. You're no use to anyone if you're dead on your feet." Kate sighed softly.

"I'm just so worried Rick." She told him tearfully. "I've only ever been this worried about someone _once_ in my _whole life_." Rick nodded understandingly.

"Your dad, when he was drinking, right?" Much to his surprise, Kate shook her head. "Then who?" Kate sniffed, turning to him with wide fearful, tear filled eyes.

"You. When you were arrested for murder." Kate looked down as the first tear fell.

"Oh, Kate." Rick whispered. He closed the distance and bent slightly, looping his arm under her knees while the other came around her back. She clung to his neck as he pulled her into his chest, bridal style. He had barely made it to the bed when she started sobbing with a vengeance. Rick leaned against the headboard and held her, gently rocking her, whispering into her ear as she shook with tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note-I know it's short and totally fillery but it sets things up and moves others along. My operation went well and I'm healing fast. I had the urge to write this story and so I wrote this in a burst and had it ready for posting in less than ten minutes. I hope this rings true for everyone. NYLF xx

* * *

The Captain paced the length of the bullpen while their FBI liaison was briefed by the boys.

Child abduction cases were FBI jurisdiction but they had sworn that The NYPD would be kept firmly in the loop. Gates had personally called the higher ups to ensure that both Kate and Rick where there when they brought her home. She wouldn't have the poor girl's family stonewalled by politics and red tape.

She had gotten to know her staff well.

Beckett's team were the best of the best, their closure rate the highest of the precinct let alone the department.

She knew their every tell by this point.

She could gather where they were in their investigations by a glace out of her office window. It was only because of this intimate knowledge of the team, the detectives in it, that she could see the defeat in Esposito's eyes, the guilt and fear in Ryan's.

Neither of them expected to get Nevaeh back and they were both terrified what that would mean to their boss, friend, sister.

Because Rick Castle may be a man of many talents, but his ability to read Kate was second to none. He was right in this, as he was in most things concerning the female detective.

If they didn't find Nevaeh Tyler alive and unharmed and soon, she would never ever recover.

Gates sighed to herself.

She needed her best team to do something she could never, and _would_ never ask of them.

She needed them to be objective in the face of one of their own being missing.

She needed them to work this without emotion, by the book, fast and clean.

But what made their team so brilliant at what they did, was the fact they were _never_ objective.

They all cared too much about humanity and justice to not pour their hearts and souls into every case, every lead.

This case was no different.

They would work no harder on this than they would any other, because they all cared just as much about this one as they did every other.

Their only ulterior motive was to save their teammate from the pain of losing another family member.

They would work night and day until they collapsed from exhaustion to try and save her from that fate.

And Gates knew she had no way to stop it.

So she did the only thing she could. She ordered lunch for the floor and got to work.

Captain of The Twelfth or not, she was a cop and there was a child, a cop's juvenile family member, missing and in danger.

Captain or not, her place right now was with her troops, fighting to bring their own home, safe and sound.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate woke the next morning and for a single blissful moment, laying in her lover's arms, early morning sunlight catching and drifting over them both through the slightly cracked curtains, she didn't remember.

For that one pure second, her brain didn't churn with the memories of another alley years before, the young occupant and all she'd left behind.

Her consciousness wasn't interrupted by the look of glazed emptiness in the woman just shy of her own age in a alley the day before.

She wasn't assaulted by the horror that her little sister, a part of her bloodline, part she was only just acquainted with, was alone and frightened where not even her super cop big sister could reach her.

For one blissful moment, Kate Beckett was free.

But blissful moments can only last so long before reality kicks them into touch.

She was bombarded with every feeling and memory that the night before had brought forth and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe.

This wasn't meant to be like this.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She'd made a deal with the devil incarnate to ensure the safety of her family and yet, there was always another monster.

Another demon determined to take all she held dear and rip them from her.

Kate was strong, stronger than most, but there was only so much damage one heart could take.

Rick was there in an instant. He gently drew her shuddering form into his chest and kissed the top of her head, leaving his face buried in her hair.

"We'll find her Kate. The entire precinct will be looking for her by now. Best of the best. We'll get her home." Kate breathed him in deeply, searching for inner calm.

"I want her to live with us. Properly, permanently. Dad won't cope with a kid, let alone another daughter, and I _won't_ have her in the system Rick." She turned to face him, determination singing from her watery gaze. "I won't ask for anything else, I just, I need you to agree to this." Castle gently cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"It was never a question in my head Beckett. She's staying here. And you can ask for as many things as you like, I will never hold this one against you." Kate kissed him then, deep and tender, trying to convey her gratitude when words weren't enough.

"Thank you." Rick held her close and palmed the back of her head. He didn't reply, didn't have to.

* * *

They headed to the precinct after they had gotten ready, unable to do more than respond on autopilot at this point. Rick tried to ignore the looks and whispers that followed them to the homicide floor, knowing they meant well, but Kate couldn't even tell him what colour shirt she was wearing if he asked. She had blinkers on, focused solely and completely on finding her baby sister.

They stepped onto the floor and Kate stopped dead.

She'd almost forgotten that as well as Nevaeh's disappearance last night, she refuses to say 'abduction' -even subconsciously- until she knows it beyond all reasonable doubt, far too terrifying; they also found Hannah's body.

Her photo on the board is something that hurts Kate deeper than she thought it would.

Rick gently curled his hand at the base of her spine, urging her forward and offering silent support, eternally grateful that Nevaeh's disappearance is on a board without pictures. Neither of them could handle having her smiling back at them but he honestly thought it would be the straw-that-broke-the-camel's-back on Kate's tentative hold of her composure.

* * *

The entire floor was a hive of activity. Ryan was the first to notice them. He shot Rick a sympathetic look before getting back to his phone call. Esposito looked up from his computer and spotted them both, giving a half nod before getting back.

"Rick, Kate, what are you doing here?" Gates asked softly, coming to stand in front of them. Rick gave her a wan smile but Kate didn't move, her gaze seemingly transfixed on the words 'Nevaeh Tyler' on the board across from them. "Detective?" The Captain hardened her voice slightly, making it back to how she normally addressed the woman. It worked, Kate's attention snapped to her Captain. "What are you doing here?" The older woman asked slowly, not patronising, merely taking into account Kate's state of mind.

"I couldn't stay away." She stated flatly. It was the truth, Kate could barely be away from the precinct and an open case at the best of times, but it broke both Rick and Gates' hearts. "Any progress?" There was no emotion in her voice, but the hope in her eyes was almost childlike.

"I'm sorry." Gates shook her head. Kate nodded. "We haven't stopped looking. Karpowski's team have taken the homicide so your team can search." Rick shot her a grateful smile.

"Can I stay, please?" Kate begged. It was uncharacteristic, the desperation and desolation in her tone, the tiny gem of hope in her eyes, the catch in her voice, but everyone understood. No one even thought of mentioning it.

Gates hesitated and found herself looking to Castle for his input. Rick shrugged.

"She can't just sit waiting by the phone sir, neither of us can. I appreciate that we can't investigate, but there's got to be something we can do. Pacing the loft waiting isn't doing _anyone_ any good." Rick spoke softly, an age in his voice well beyond his years. Gates sighed and nodded, relenting with a sad smile. "Thank you." She nodded once more and went back to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryan knocked on the break room door some time later, peering around it. Kate flashed him a small smile and motioned for him to come in.

"You don't have to ask Kev, it's the break room, not my office." Ryan shot her a soft smile and started the coffee machine.

"Where's Castle?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Calling Alexis. She's coming down in a few hours but he uh, he needed to call her." Kate replied softly, fallen and building tears making her voice slightly deeper than usual. Ryan nodded, ignoring the broken quality to his boss, and set about making them both coffee.

* * *

"Here." He murmured, passing her latte to her once it was finished, and sitting on the table in front of her.

"Cheers, Kevin." She murmured back, taking the cup and cradling it to her chest. They sipped in silence for a moment before Kate built the courage to ask. "Have you found _anything_?" Ryan sighed.

"We will Kate." She nodded quickly, staring at her cup, blinking rapidly.

"But you haven't yet." She summarised. Ryan shook his head.

"Sorry." Kate shook her head.

"No, don't be silly. This isn't your fault."

When Ryan didn't say anything back, Kate moved to look at him.

"You know that, right? You know that neither of us blames you for, what happened?"

Ryan steadfastly avoided her gaze.

"Oh God, Ryan, no." She leaned forward and, after putting her cup on the table, took his spare hand in both of hers. "Kevin Ryan, you listen to me, okay?"

She waited until he nodded before continuing.

"Neither of us blames you for Nevaeh going missing. It wasn't your fault. You let her out of your sight for _half a minute_ and there was _nothing_ you could have possibly done to stop it. Jeeze Ryan you're _family_. Mine, hers _and_ Castle's. We couldn't _blame_ you for this." Ryan nodded but still wouldn't look at her. "Ry, have you actually gone home yet, at all?" He flicked his eyes to her quickly and shook his head. "Maybe you should take a break? Phone Jenny, have a lie down, _eat something_." Ryan chuckled.

"The Great Kate 'I have no time for lunch, there's a case to be solved' Beckett is telling me to eat?"

Kate shot him a half hearted glare.

"Okay, so do as I say, not as I do."

Ryan shook his head with a smile.

"You're not actually my mom Beckett." He reminded her wryly. Kate smiled softly.

"No, you're right, I'm not. But I _do _care about you and I won't have you burning out for me Kev, no matter how much this matters." Ryan smiled tenderly.

"I'll rest when I find your sister Kate. I'll rest when I can look you in the eye again and not doubt my right to do so. I'll rest, when Nevaeh is tucked up safe at the loft."

Kate pulled the younger detective quickly into a hug and held him tightly, him holding her back just as tight.

"You know how much I love you right?" Kate asked shakily, fighting tears valiantly. Ryan chuckled brokenly, his own tears flooding his vision.

"I love you too Beckett."

* * *

It was late, really late, when Ryan stumbled into the break room, an exhausted but almost hysterical smile on his face. Kate looked up from where she'd been laying with her head in Castle's lap while he wrote, and locked eyes with the detective.

"Kate." Ryan breathed, his voice cracking with both fatigue and emotion. "I've found her." Kate sat bolt upright, as Rick followed suit.

"Kev..." Kate whispered not sure her heart could handle it if she was dreaming. Ryan nodded.

"We got her Beckett, come on, we're heading out, Captain said you wanna come with." Kate nodded frantically and jumped to her feet, slipping her shoes back on as Rick put his phone in his pocket; he'd been texting Alexis with news after he'd sent her home a few hours before until she'd fallen asleep.

They both ran out the door, following their colleague, as half the floor flooded into their cars.

It was time to bring their lost member home.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate was thrumming with nervous energy as she followed Ryan and the Entry Team to the location they had been provided.

The Precinct had received a phone call telling them to back off of the Hannah Tyler murder.

Ryan had traced it to an abandoned warehouse, Rick had commented on the cliché of it all, and called in reinforcements. They were going in hot on Gates' orders, knowing it would be safer for Nevaeh if they could do this quickly and efficiently rather than trying to negotiate and bring everyone in alive.

Deadly force had been authorised.

* * *

"Kate, are you armed?" Rick asked quietly. He'd taken to sitting on his hands, his own nervousness, and hers, making him even more restless than usual. Kate spared him a second long glance before turning back to the road. "Kate?"

"I wasn't going in without it Rick." She murmured as if she could be overheard.

Gates had been very specific in the matter that both he and Kate were civilians in this, neither one would act any differently than a civilian, no shooting, and no take downs. They were there for Nevaeh; to comfort her and look after her once it was all over, nothing else.

Castle sighed. "Kate..."

"I'm not going to go in shooting, Castle. I feel safer with my gun at my hip, you know that. Nevaeh's safety is my priority, my _only _priority. But I can't do this unarmed." The determination in her voice was belied by the nervous quiver, the slight undertone where she was trying to convince him, plead with him to not take this away from her.

Castle sighed again before gently laying his hand on her thigh, flexing his fingers just enough to let her know he was there.

"I've got your back Kate." It was all he needed to say. She knew it, but it never hurt to reaffirm it for her own piece of mind.

* * *

The Entry Team lined up either side of the front door, The Captain, Esposito and Ryan behind them with Castle and Beckett taking up the rear, while detectives and uniforms alike manned the back. Hand signals were exchanged, whispered commands passed through radios, and the door was kicked in.

Then all hell broke loose.

Shots started being fired from all angles, shouts of 'NYPD' and 'Put it down' echoed even as bullets ricocheted off every flat surface. But neither Rick nor Kate could hear that. All they could hear was the screaming.

That terrified, heartbreaking scream that could only belong to the reason they were all here. Well, at least it confirmed that Nevaeh was here and alive.

* * *

Barely a minute in and the cops found themselves at a stalemate.

Three bad guys down, one uniform with a bullet graze to the shoulder, but there was still one bad guy left standing.

Hidden behind crates in a far corner, the last kidnapper had Nevaeh.

She'd stopped screaming which made everyone nervous, but Kate was pretty sure the kidnapper had knocked her unconscious. At least, she _hoped_ that was the worst that had happened.

The Captain, Esposito, Ryan, four other detectives and a half dozen uniforms all had their weapons trained on the area but were all very aware that there was a seven year old girl in the middle of this.

Castle had his hands on Kate's waist, having to physically hold her in place in the mouth of the warehouse, to stop her doing something incredibly stupid, like run into the middle of a fire fight, unable to pull her weapon without reprimand, and save the girl.

While Kate appreciated the tether in reality, she would give anything to be able to do just that.

No one had said a word, apart from the perfunctory identification and demands, and there was a haze of nervous energy throughout the building. Kate's weren't the only hands shaking.

"Come out with your hands up!" Gates called, the most senior officer in the situation and thus the one in charge. "You are surrounded by armed police! Surrender or we _will_ shoot you!"

Kate covered Rick's hands on her waist and squeezed, the only indication of her rising stress levels.

"Do yourself a favour and come out voluntarily before we are forced to use deadly action." Gates continued, her voice strong, low and a little scary even for the detectives around her. Castle, for one, was very glad she was on their side.

Something moved behind the crates and slowly but surely, their kidnapper rounded the corner. His hands weren't raised as he had been asked however; they were curled around Nevaeh's limp body, lying prone in his arms, a trickle of blood drying around a cut at her temple.

Kate gasped and squeezed Rick's hands tighter, even as he tightened his own grip on her hips.

"Put the girl down." Gates practically growled. The entire team now had a choice to make.

If they kept their guns trained on their target, there was a likelihood that at least one of them would hit Nevaeh if they fired, but if they dropped their weapons, they left her fate in the hands of the man who kidnapped her.

"Steady Kate." Rick whispered in his girlfriend's ear as he felt her entire body tremble. "Under control." He reminded her in a low steady voice. She didn't acknowledge him and he took that as her understanding they were supposed to remain unnoticed.

He didn't account for her next move.

In the space of a few seconds, Kate had her gun out of its holster and at shoulder height, cocked and ready to go.

"Put her down, or I'll put _you_ down!" Kate bellowed.

None of the other officers moved, but Castle was pretty sure Gates, Ryan and Esposito just got more tense.

The man carrying Nevaeh turned to face her with a sly smile, shifted the girl more fully into one arm, and revealed the gun pressed into the base of her back.

At that angle, the bullet would puncture her liver. She would die slowly and painfully.

Kate bit back a gasp and trained her gun between his eyes. "I won't repeat myself." She growled and Castle felt his heart sink.


	19. Chapter 19

The creak would have been missed, if it weren't for Castle's acute ability to be trained into every detail of a situation.

The bullet missed their heads by centimetres and, while Rick ducked like any self preserving citizen should, Kate swung around, sure in the knowledge that her sister was as safe as she could be.

The fifth man came at her like a bat out of hell.

Rick moved out of her way, running for cover, knowing he would be nothing but a hindrance, and actually put Kate in more danger, if he tried to help.

Hand to hand combat was something of a speciality for Kate. She trained at least three times a week either at the precinct or in the gym in their building, but she rarely sparred with a gun in her hand against someone who wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck if they got close enough.

The fight was messy and brutal.

From what he could see, Rick had no idea what was going on short of they were both fighting for their lives.

Punches were thrown, body blows delivered, each of them wrestled for the gun.

Two of the uniforms had turned around to be her armed back up, but neither had a clean shot at any point. Any bullet fired was just as likely to hit Kate as it was their suspect.

An almighty crack was heard and Kate's subsequent cry broke Rick's heart but the gun shot was a relief.

Kate didn't even have time to even catch her breath as she lay on the floor, unable to move. The suspect holding Nevaeh cried out something entirely unsuitable for the young girl he was holding to hear and cocked his gun. A shot went off and for a terrifying moment the entire warehouse stopped, unsure which gun had delivered it.

Then their suspect's body dropped and Kate lowered her arm, laying her head down on the floor, desperately trying to catch her breath through the searing pain in her leg.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito ran to their suspect's side, the latter kicking away the gun and checking the non-existent pulse of their suspect while Ryan gathered Nevaeh up and held her into his chest. His partner came to his side once his own task was complete and checked the girl over, nodding to the Irish detective when he found a steady and strong pulse.

* * *

Castle and Gates', meanwhile, fell at Kate's side. Castle took her hand and gently smoothed her hair back from her forehead while the Captain started talking.

"Kate, can you hear me?" She asked, her usual calm persona flying out the window as panic tinged the question. Kate's eyes opened slowly, clouded with pain but alert.

"Nevaeh?" She whispered. Gates' looked over at the boys and received a nod from Ryan while Esposito called for ambulances.

"She's okay Kate. Ryan has her, she's okay. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Rick squeezed her hand gently as her eyes rolled, pain stealing her ability to focus.

"Leg. Think it's broken." Kate murmured. "Need to see her, please?" Gates nodded to Ryan who swiftly brought the still unconscious girl over to them.

"She's here Kate." Ryan murmured, kneeling beside his boss, cradling the seven year old into his body. "I've got her." Kate grabbed her hand and held it tight, the warmth of her palm reassuring in her own.

"She okay?" She croaked lethargically.

"Pulse and breathing are good. There's an ambulance on the way." He smiled. "That was stupid Kate." Beckett nodded.

"I know." She murmured, her voice thick with pain and emotion. "How close was I?" Rick couldn't help but look to the younger man for the answer. Ryan gulped and looked down at the child in his arms.

"You hit his heart. If you had been a quarter inch lower, you'd of hit her." He told her reluctantly. Kate blanched as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey." Rick soothed quietly, cupping her cheek gently, drawing her attention. "You _didn't_ hit her. You _saved _her Kate. She's okay."

Sirens filled the air and every officer sighed in relief.

"We'll get you both to hospital. It'll all be alright. I've got you and Ryan's got her." Rick quickly looked up to confirm and Ryan, the good man that he was, nodded as if it was obvious. "Everything's going to be okay Kate." She nodded slowly before allowing the pain free darkness she'd been fighting to confirm her sister's safety, to claim her at last.

* * *

Castle left Esposito at Kate's bedside, knowing Ryan was with Nevaeh, and made his way into the hall. He had a phone call to make.

"Rick?" Jim answered confusion lacing the question. Rick sighed softly as he sat heavily in a chair along the wall.

"Hey Jim." He breathed. "I, uhh, just thought you'd want to know. I, umm..." how did you tell a father that _both _his daughters were in hospital?

"Rick what is it? Is it Katie, is she alright?" Rick sighed, choosing not to draw attention to the fact he didn't even mention Navi.

"You never got back to her, so I'll go ahead and presume this is news to you. Nevaeh was kidnapped. Kate tried to call you but..."

"I got the message." Jim murmured. "I, with how upset Katie is with me at the moment, I thought it would be best if I wasn't in her face right now." Rick sighed heavily. He couldn't fault the logic, but Kate needed her dad to be a father right now. To the both of them.

"We found her. There was a fire fight and Kate was snuck up on by a suspect. She fought hard and got the drop on him but not before he could break her leg." He heard the elder man gasp.

"She's okay though right? And, and Nevaeh?" Rick felt himself smile gently. At least he asked.

"She's okay. She's conscious and being put in a soft cast as we speak. She'll be discharged for the night and be back in the morning. Nevaeh's okay. She has a concussion and is a little dehydrated so they'll keep her in over night but she should be home tomorrow lunch time at latest. Jim, I understand how hard this must be. I get that it was a shock, and it's a _huge_ thing to get to grips with. But you need to man up and come see her." Castle shocked himself with his rant but as a father himself, he could see the need in Kate to be held by her own father. He knew that Navi needed him too.

"I'll..." Jim sighed. "I'll come down Rick. I'll give it a couple of days, let Katie and Nevaeh get settled back at home, then I'll come down and meet her." Rick nodded to himself.

"Thank you." Jim cleared his throat awkwardly. "I've gotta get back to Kate. We'll call Jim."

"Thanks Rick. Talk soon."


	20. Chapter 20

Castle let himself back into Kate's room and flashed a smile at Esposito before taking Kate's hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Hey." He murmured gently. "I called your dad, let him know you're both safe. He says he'll be down in a couple of days." Kate nodded. "They're coming to discharge you in a minute Ryan text me, saying that Navi's asleep and he's happy to stay with her while we go home and get you cleaned up. You need a decent night's sleep tonight and then we'll come up in the morning, get your cast changed if the swelling's down, and collect her, yeah?" Kate nodded again slowly. She hadn't said a word since the ambulance had arrived. Not that anyone blamed her; she'd had quite the shock to her system after a horrendous couple of days.

"I'll relieve Ryan." Esposito assured them. "We'll take it in turns, make sure your girl's happy and safe." Castle clapped his shoulder as he smiled.

"Cheers Espo." The Latin detective smiled and kissed Kate's temple before leaving the room. "Come on." Rick turned to Kate with a soft loving smile. "Let's get you ready to go."

* * *

Rick gently helped Kate down on the closed seat of the toilet he'd padded with a towel, and hovered for a second to make sure she could hold herself up, before leaning her crutches against the wall and making his way across the bathroom.

Putting the bowl he kept in the bathroom for emergencies under the sink taps and running them both, he grabbed a soft clean flannel, the medical kit and her hair brush before finding a hair tie and slipping it onto his wrist.

* * *

He quickly flicked his gaze back to Kate as he set the items down beside her- his heart breaking as she stared into the middle distance, tears trickling down her cheeks- and turned off the taps, carefully lifting the bowl out and setting it on the other side of Kate.

She didn't move and he didn't say a word.

* * *

He kneeled down in front of her before carefully undoing the buttons on her shirt and pushing it off her shoulders, tossing it into the bathtub once it was off. He'd put everything in the wash later.

He then opened the front clasp of her bra and slipped the straps down her arms, tossing it in to join her shirt.

Since her jeans had been cut off in the ER so they could get to her leg, the scrub pants they'd given her came next. He'd replace her jeans. He'd give her anything she asked if it meant she spoke to him again.

He gently wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her just enough to work the material down her hips and over her bottom, leaving her panties where they were, before he set her down and pulled them the rest of the way off, careful not to let them catch on her soft cast.

He flashed her an unreciprocated smile before turning to the matter at hand.

He submerged the flannel in the warm water, watching for a moment as lilac turned to royal purple before wringing the excess water out and gently brought it into contact with her right foot.

He gently smoothed the material around her toes, up under the arch of her foot, around the top and circled her ankle before returning the flannel to the bowl.

He repeated his gentle motions across her body until he reached her face.

Kneeling up so he met her eye line, he wrapped one finger in the damp cloth and gently worked it around her delicate features, careful not to apply too much pressure to the minor cuts ER had left to heal themselves, but still wipe away her tears and the dried blood clinging to her skin.

Her eyes slipped closed, the first movement she'd made unassisted in more than an hour.

* * *

Once he was satisfied, Rick put the cloth back in the bowl and put it to one side before reaching for the medical kit.

He rummaged for a moment pulling out antiseptic cream and band-aids before sitting the box down.

"This might sting." He warned softly, his voice sounding far too loud in the wake of the silence they'd created over the last hour.

She didn't acknowledge him, not that he expected her too.

He squeezed some of the cream out, rubbing it between his finger and thumb to warm it, before gently spreading it across the cut on her forehead; she didn't even wince.

He repeated the process on her cheek before wiping his fingers on the flannel and drying them on the towel.

Once he had smoothed band-aids over each cut, he reached for her clean nightshirt.

* * *

He carefully slid his t-shirt over her head, making sure to not to disturb his first aid work and gently teased her arms through it.

He smiled at her again before tenderly turning her in a half circle.

He moved to kneel behind her before cautiously running her brush through her hair.

After delicately working out all the tangles, he parted her hair into three and braided it quickly, securing the tie from his wrist around the end.

"All done, Kate." He murmured softly.

He tipped away the water, leaving the bowl in the sink and tossing the cloth in the tub, put away the medical kit and set her hair brush down on the counter before returning to her side.

"Ready for bed?" She closed her eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

Rick smiled. "Okay."

He deftly slid his hand under her legs, lifting her off the seat and secured his other arm around her back.

She leaned into his chest, sighing softly, feeling safe in his arms.

He pulled down the sheets and set Kate down, before rounding to his side and getting in, tucking the sheets around them both before extending his arm in silent invitation.

Kate rolled into him without hesitation and snuggled into his body, her head resting on his chest, right arm and leg slung across him, holding him close.

Rick curled his arm around her, his hand settling on her hip, before pressing a kiss to her crown.

"Try to get some sleep, okay. I'm right here, Kate. I've got you."

She nodded against him, settling quickly into sleep.

Once her breathing evened out, Castle sighed in relief, whispering his love for her into the darkness before succumbing himself.


	21. Chapter 21

While Kate got her cast sorted- the swelling had come down enough for it to be swapped for a hard cast- Rick made his way down to paediatrics where Ryan was sat reading a story to Nevaeh.

"Hey Uncle Kev." Castle greeted with a smile as he leaned against the door way of the girl's private room. Having your sister's boyfriend as a major donator to the hospital had its perks. Ryan turned around with a hesitant smile.

"She was bored and..." The detective started to explain but Castle held up his hand to stop him.

"Ryan, Kate and I are so grateful that you spent the night with her. We couldn't be _more_ grateful. And it's good to see her smiling." Ryan looked back at the tiny little girl lying in the huge hospital bed with a soft smile as he watched her giggle. "Besides, good practise right?" Rick teased gently. Ryan chuckled.

"I've got a few months yet, but yeah." The guys shared a knowing smile before Nevaeh interrupted them.

"Rick? Am I going home now?" Castle made his way over to her and perched on the edge of her bed.

"Once the doctor has said you can, you'll be coming back to the loft with me and Katie. Is that okay?" Nevaeh nodded.

"That's what I meant." She assured him, making his heart swell. "Momma's not coming back is she?" Ryan awkwardly excused himself, shooting Castle a sympathetic smile.

"No Sweetheart, she isn't." Rick told her gently, not believing in lying to her about this. Navi nodded slowly.

"But I don't have to go with the social workers because you and Katie will be there right?" Castle gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah Honey. Katie and I will be there. And we will do everything we can to make you happy."

"Within reason of course." Kate's smiling voice cut in from the doorway. Rick turned around and saw her leaning heavily on the frame, her crutches supporting her as she stood on her right leg, her left bent at the knee, her shin and foot adorned in near on florescent red plaster. He gave her a smile before crossing the room to lend her an arm.

"Shouldn't you be on wheels, missus?" He teased softly. Kate gave him a coy smile.

"Not if you don't rat me out." She murmured coquettishly, looking up at him through her lashes. Rick laughed and kissed her temple, glad to have her back. "Hey Baby." Kate kissed Nevaeh's forehead and took Rick's seat on the edge of the bed, missing the tender smile Rick gave her at the nickname. "You ready to come back with us?"

"Home." Rick informed her softly. Kate looked from Castle to Nevaeh.

"Home huh?" Navi nodded shyly. Kate smiled. "Home it is then." She tickled the seven year old's side quickly, making the girl squirm.

"Kate?" Nevaeh asked slowly when her sister's fingers had stopped moving.

"Yes Navi?" Kate asked quietly, a little nervous of where this line of questioning could go.

"You'll love me forever, right?" Huge sapphire eyes found Kate's, the hesitant vulnerability having her heart stumbling in its rhythm. Kate stroked the little girl's cheek.

"For ever and a day." Kate assured her sincerely. Nevaeh held up her arms and Kate scooped her up, pulling her onto her lap and holding her close. Rick came to her side, a subtle hand around her waist helping to hold her steady. Kate leaned into his chest and smiled when he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"Always." Rick added softly, wrapping his other warm around Nevaeh's slim body, turning the embrace into a group hug. Kate turned her head far enough to kiss his chest through his shirt. Rick squeezed her side, telling her he understood the action for what it was; a thank you for the inclusion of her sister in their tradition and an 'I love you' all in one.

* * *

Nevaeh held open the front door while Rick kept a steady hand at Kate's back as she hopped into the loft. She shrugged him off before sinking onto the couch with a sigh, beckoning Nevaeh over once she was comfortable. She looked to Rick for permission, smiling widely when he nodded, and skipped across the room to settle beside Kate on the couch, curling into her body on her good side.

Rick locked the door firmly before smiling at the scene. Kate was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes closed, holding Nevaeh close while the child smiled softly, her head pillowed on Kate's chest, her tiny hand resting on her abdomen. Kate sighed softly and opened her eyes to find Castle staring at them from just inside the door.

"You gonna stand there all day Castle?" Kate asked making Nevaeh giggle. Castle poked his tongue out at them both before coming over and sitting the other side of Kate, laying his head opposite Nevaeh's and laying his hand low on Kate's torso. He pursed his lips and blew a breath across Nevaeh's face, laughing when she scrunched up her nose, despite the smile on her face. Kate chuckled low in her throat and brought her hand up to play with his hair.

"What can I do for you m'lady?" He asked seriously.

"Pancakes." Nevaeh giggled. Kate laughed as Rick sat up with a smile.

"You want pancakes huh Little One?" Nevaeh nodded dramatically. Both adults smiled before Rick turned to Kate. "What do you reckon Big Sis, should we give her pancakes?" Kate took one look at the pleading look on Navi's face and realised she had no hope of denying the girl anything.

"I think we could do that." She chuckled when Nevaeh hugged her tightly. Castle leaned in and kissed Kate quickly before pulling back and smiling softly at her.

"I'll get on that then." He smiled and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Wait, come back." Kate insisted. Rick turned back, perplexed, but leaned closer, as Kate was motioning, anyway. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss, savouring the connexion for a moment longer than he had before releasing him. "Thank you." She whispered. Castle chuckled and dropped a kiss to the end of her nose and kissed the top of Navi's head before going to make them all breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note-I'll be honest, the 'Big Sis' comment snuck up on me too. Don't you love it when your characters take control? Anyway, because I wanted to clear that up, and because I can, and because I got eleven reviews in one day for this, I thought I'd update today. Thanks for the support. Hope this clears some things up. NYLF xx

* * *

"Rick?" Nevaeh asked softly, as she passed him her plate for him to put in the dishwasher. They had eaten on the couch so Kate could rest her leg, before Nevaeh and Castle set about cleaning up, both insisting Kate rest.

"Yes Navi?" Rick asked distractedly, stacking and switching on the machine before facing her. "What's up?" He smiled brightly. Nevaeh caught her lower lip between her teeth before tilting her head to the side, watching him closely. Rick couldn't help but picture her doing the exact same thing in an interrogation room.

"Why did you call Kate 'Big Sis' earlier?" Navi asked softly. Rick felt the blood drain from his face. He hadn't even realised he had said it, he was pretty sure Kate hadn't either. This wasn't exactly the best way to have a conversation so important, especially as it wasn't exactly up to him how they told her.

"Tell you what Navi, how about you go sit with Kate and I'll be over in a second and we'll talk about it, okay?" Nevaeh nodded and made her way over to the couch while Castle took a deep breath. That's one way to start the conversation he supposed.

* * *

Rick sat on the floor in front of Kate, his shoulder under her left knee, helping to support her leg where it rested on a cushion on the coffee table. She gave him a grateful smile which turned curious when he gave her a guarded one in return.

"Earlier I referred to you as 'Big Sis'." Castle started slowly, internally wincing when his girlfriend's eyes widened in realisation. "Nevaeh asked why I did and I thought you should be part of the conversation." Kate nodded slowly.

"You're not old enough to be _Rick's_ big sister." Nevaeh spoke slowly, as if working out the pieces in her head. Kate shook her head with a smile, confirming the girl's statement. "And you're his _girlfriend_ so you _can't _be his big sister."

"Right again Navi." Kate murmured. Nevaeh nodded slowly.

"So I don't understand. Whose big sister are you?" She asked, turning to face the adults beside her. Kate sighed and ran her hand across her forehead.

"Nevaeh, fourteen years ago, my mom died." Kate started softly, deciding this would be easier for her to understand if she had all the facts. Rick squeezed the hand closest to him gently and she squeezed back, appreciating the comfort. Nevaeh nodded slowly.

"Like my momma?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah Baby." She murmured, gently cupping the back of the girl's head. "My dad took it very hard and did some very silly things." Detailed or not, she refused to explain alcoholism to a seven year old. "While he was being very silly, he met a young woman named Hannah." Nevaeh smiled.

"My momma's name." Kate nodded.

"Yeah. It was your momma he met." Nevaeh's little mouth formed an 'O' as she processed that. "They stayed together for a little while and then your momma left. My dad stopped being very silly then and started being better."

"That's good." Nevaeh nodded. Kate smiled gently and stroked her thumb across her hair.

"Yeah it was. But Baby, after your momma left, she found out she was going to have a baby." Sure she'd fudged the timeline a little, but Kate had about as much desire to explain a one night stand to her as she did her father's addiction.

"Was that baby me?" Nevaeh asked quietly. Kate nodded slowly.

"Yeah Sweetie. She was going to have you." Kate suddenly had a thought. "Nevaeh, do you know how a baby is made?" Rick squeezed her hand again and she knew this squeeze was in sympathy. He knew how this conversation went.

"I know that." Nevaeh nodded. "A man and a woman make a baby by mixing a seed and an egg." Kate smiled and she felt Rick copy her. At least she didn't have to do that bit.

"That's right, clever girl. Now, it was your momma's egg that made you but the seed came from my dad." Kate felt herself cringing. That was a sentence she never expected to hear herself say.

"So, your daddy, is _my _daddy?" Nevaeh asked quietly, unsure. Kate nodded.

"Yeah. We share a daddy. That makes us sisters." The half sister/full sister conversation could be had another day. She got the main bits across.

"So when Rick called you 'Big Sis', he was saying it because of that? Because you're _my_ big sister?" Nevaeh summarised gradually. Kate nodded.

"Yes. Nevaeh, I'm your big sister."


	23. Chapter 23

Kate put Nevaeh to bed later that night while Rick cleaned up from dinner.

"Now, if you need us, don't be afraid to come get us okay?" Kate asked for the third time.

"I know Kate. I'll remember. But I'm okay." Kate smiled from her place perched on the edge of the bed and gently stroked the girl's hair.

"I know. We just had a fright didn't we, and I don't want you to be afraid of waking us if you have a nightmare." Nevaeh yawned as she nodded.

"Okay. I'll come get you." Kate smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. See you in the morning. I love you." Nevaeh smiled sleepily, snuggling down under the covers.

"Love you too Kate."

* * *

Rick lay in bed while Kate was curled into his side, her head wedged beneath his armpit, her knees tucked into her body, resting against his hips, her elbows wedged tightly between her thighs and her chest.

She was trembling, but not from cold.

It hurt Rick's heart to see her like this: as if the complete and justified terror of earlier was still plaguing her even in sleep.

And she _was_ asleep, he knew that much, but her breathing was quicker than when she was normally even awake, her eye lids fluttering frantically.

She was having a nightmare and there was very little he could do to help her.

He slowly moved his arm so she wasn't underneath it anymore, his heart breaking for her when she whimpered at even that slight loss of contact from him. Her trembling increased and her fingers started twitching where they rested at the base of her throat, as if she was reaching for him without moving.

Rick shuffled down until he was level with her and turned onto his side, resting his head on one of his bent elbows while his other arm wrapped around her back and gently pulled her into his chest. She whimpered his name, still very much asleep and trapped in her own head.

"I'm here Gorgeous, oh Kate, I'm right here." He soothed gently, stroking her back in long firm lines. "You're safe here. I won't let them hurt you here." He promised.

She mumbled something incoherent and tearful, her breath quickening to the point where he worried she would start to hyperventilate.

"Baby? Please Kate you're safe, I've got you."

She mumbled again, cried out in her sleep. Rick sighed painfully before dropping his arm from around her and moving to slip out of bed.

Maybe if he wasn't there she would relax, not feel the need to protect herself.

Seeing his girlfriend curled into the foetal position, whimpering and shaking even from within the depths of sleep hurt too much.

He had barely moved an inch before her hand shot out and fisted around the collar of his t-shirt.

"Kate?" She didn't move, save her thumb which started to slowly stroke the material in her hand.

"Okay Kate." He soothed, bringing himself closer to her. "I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere."

Kate's breathing slowed down gradually as her eyes stopped moving beneath her eye lids. Moving so slowly he almost missed it, the tension drained from her posture as she unfurled herself.

* * *

Once she was laid straight, she slowly moved until her head rested more closely beside his. She shuffled her body so it pressed against the long line of his, her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt loosening slightly, until it was a comfort for her, rather than a need to keep him close.

As soon as she was tucked into his body, she sighed in her sleep and settled.

Castle let out a sigh of relief and tucked his spare arm around her, holding her close. He eventually drifted off, comforted by the sound of her gentle relaxed breathing.


	24. Chapter 24

Rick woke the next morning to find Kate sat up beside him, pen and notepad in hand, jotting things down every few seconds.

"What're ya doin'?" Rick slurred sleepily. Kate looked down at him and shot him a soft smile before turning her page towards him.

"I'm making a list of all the things we need to buy Nevaeh. She has nothing except the outfit she was wearing the day she came into the precinct and a few things you've found of Alexis'. She needs clothes and toys, and books and all sorts. So, I thought we would take her shopping? Maybe have lunch out? Try to spoil her a little, make up for the last couple of days." She looked a little hesitant. Rick chuckled warmly and leaned up to kiss her slowly, making her hum.

"Sounds good. Shower, breakfast, shopping." Kate smiled softly.

"Saving water?" She asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

Rick chuckled. "Well, you'll need help wrapping your cast and someone really should help you wash your back." Kate watched him innocently but there was a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"I wonder who I can get to help me. Hmm." She tapped her pen against her chin as she pretended to think before squealing and giggling as Rick scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

Rick held Nevaeh's hand firmly in his own, his senses still on high alert, while also keeping an eye out for Kate.

For someone on crutches for the first time, she was doing remarkably well but he still kept one eye on her.

She insisted on doing this in person rather than online, wanting to make it normal and fun for Nevaeh. She'd relented far enough though, to let Rick have the car service follow them and transfer them from shop to shop if they gauged it too far for Kate to comfortably make it. it also meant they needn't carry all their bags.

Nevaeh seemed to be enjoying herself. They had already filled half the trunk of the car with clothes, as many outfits as she liked. Rick and Kate both insisting if she liked something to just pick it up and put it in the cart. There was no price limit. The sweetheart that was Navi though, kept looking back to the adults for permission every few items, as if she still couldn't believe that this was all for her.

Toys were a little less extravagant. Rick had to convince her many a time that having more toys than one Barbie and one baby doll wasn't redundant. Kate had to stifle a laugh at the seven year old's argument that she could only play with one at a time so why did she need more?

They eventually convinced her to put a few more into their basket, both Kate and Castle both slipping in a couple more each before they paid, keeping their purchases away from prying eyes until they could get it home and she couldn't refuse.

Once they hit the book store, Kate's favourite and one Rick had been coming to for as long as he could remember, the elation was clear on the girl's face. She stopped, still as a statue, in the door way, jaw on the floor as she stared at the floor to ceiling shelves of books.

"Navi?" Rick whispered, leaning down to talk in her ear. "You can go look you know?" Navi nodded slowly, trancelike fascination still in tact. Kate chuckled as she hobbled beside her.

"Hey." She chuckled, gently tapping the girl's ankle with her crutch, breaking the spell and gaining the girl's attention. "Wanna go look, Belle?" Nevaeh's entire face lit up at the very suitable comparison.

"Yes please." She murmured, awed, before following her sister to the children's section while Castle watched on, a tight ball of emotion clouding his throat.

As it happened, they didn't stay in the children's section for long, Nevaeh obviously more like her sister than either of them gave her credit.

The seven year old had a thirst for knowledge and a gift for language that rivalled her sister's and such an advanced vocabulary and reading age that she may be able to match or even excel Richard Castle himself.

By the time they left the store, the young girl was adorably flushed with excitement, her nose firmly wedged in Roald Dahl's classic The Witches, while Rick carried everything from Daisy Meadows to Patterson, to Sophie Hannah in two huge bags. The latter two had been expressly inspected by both adults to ensure they kept her nightmares to a minimum.

* * *

Once they had eaten, the three took everything back to the loft and unpacked it all into the girl's room, making the guest room look an awful lot more homely for the child, and Kate had insisted that Nevaeh had a nap, citing the fact she'd been let out of hospital only the day before and needed the rest.

The complete lack of a fight Nevaeh gave convinced Castle she was right.

* * *

Castle looked up from his keyboard once he'd finished his latest, for once on time, chapter and saw it had been an hour since he had left Kate in the living room, sorting, de-tagging and folding Nevaeh's new clothes while the girl herself slept.

Rick stretched and left the office, surprised to not see Kate entwined in the piles of clothing.

After all this time, she knew better than to interrupt him mid flow, even to just cut through the room, so his first thought was the upstairs bathroom, because of course, Kate had insisted she could manage the stairs just fine. He sighed inwardly and made his way up the stairs to find her.

* * *

He managed to get as far as the landing before he noticed that Nevaeh's door, the one he had pulled ajar himself just over an hour ago, now stood open. He swallowed involuntary and unnecessary panic and peered around the frame before his heart fluttered at the sight.

Kate was sat beside the bed, her right leg drawn up under her while her casted left laid straight out in front of her, her arms folded on the side of the bed as she hummed softly, obviously watching the girl sleep.

"Kate?" Castle murmured, not wanting to startle her. Kate lifted one of her hands in greeting and he took that as a sign he was allowed to enter. "Hey." He whispered as he came to sit beside her. "She okay?" Kate nodded slowly.

"I came up to put some of her clothes away but..." she paused and looked at him through her lashes; embarrassment and hesitancy playing in the forest green of her eyes.

"But…?" He prompted gently. Kate shrugged, moving to gently stroke her finger along the slumbering seven year old's arm.

"She just looked so peaceful and calm and after the last couple of days... I just wanted a moment to stop and really absorb that she's here and safe you know?" she looked up at him, her cheeks an adorable pink as she blushed. "Is that really silly?" Rick chuckled and leaned in to kiss her temple gently.

"Not silly at all Kate." He smiled at her and turned to watch Nevaeh sleep for a few moments before his knees started protesting at being folded beneath him. "You ready to leave her to sleep?" Kate nodded. "Come on then." Rick stood before reaching down and taking Kate's hands to help her stand as she pushed up with her good foot.

Once he'd picked up her crutches, he followed her out, pulling the door to behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

Kate paced the living room, as best she could on her crutches, beginning to question the wisdom of this idea. Nevaeh was blissfully unaware of her sister's preoccupation as she stood beside Rick in the kitchen, them both preparing dinner for the three of them and Jim, who would be arriving any minute.

Rick washed his hands before turning to the girl beside him.

"I'm just gonna make Kate sit down, you gonna be okay?" Nevaeh nodded.

"I'll be fine Rick." He flashed her a smile before walking around her to go to his girlfriend's side.

"Kate?" He murmured, knowing by the pensive look on her face that she wasn't in the room right now and he wouldn't do well to startle her. Kate looked up at him, but he could see it took her a moment to register his presence.

"Hey, I thought you and Navi were cooking?" Rick smiled gently.

"You've been pacing for a while now. Dinner's ready to go as soon as your dad gets here." Kate nodded slowly. "Baby, you need to sit down. Crutches and casts aren't conducive to pacing for any length of time." Kate sighed, dropping her head to the floor. "You don't need to be so nervous."

Kate smirked at how well he could read her. "Castle, my dad is coming for dinner. To meet the child he fathered in a drunken tryst. I know in my gut that he won't want to raise her. He's retired for heaven's sake. He should be bouncing grandbabies on his knee not running around after a seven year old." Rick chuckled.

"Hey, if you wanna give him grandbabies Kate, you just say the word." Kate glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Kate, I know how difficult this must be, but please, try and relax? You have had a stupid amount of stress in the last few days and quite frankly, I'm worried about you." Kate sighed and visibly deflated. "Just, sit down. He won't be here for a few minutes yet. Just relax for a moment, take a few deep breaths. It will all work out. Whether Jim wants to raise Nevaeh or not, she'll always have a home here. You don't need to worry about her."

"I'm scared Rick." Kate murmured in a tiny voice. Rick closed the distance and took his into his arms, holding on tighter when he noticed she was trembling. "I don't know what scares me more though. That he won't want her, or that he will." Rick gently pressed a kiss to her temple before leading her to the couch, supporting most of her slight weight.

"We'll deal with it no matter where the chips fall okay? Try not to let it get to you so badly. It's just dinner." He sighed overdramatically, garnering a laugh from Kate. "There, much better." He captured her lips gently.

"How do you always know what to say?" She whispered against his lips. Rick smiled, pecking her once more before pulling back to kiss her forehead.

"I love you." He shrugged. "And I know how your mind works." Kate smiled softly.

"Me too, you know that right?" Rick smiled.

"Of course I do." He kissed the top of her head before returning to the kitchen to help Nevaeh set the table, pleased that he could calm Kate down enough to stop her from hurting herself with her incessant pacing.


	26. Chapter 26

At the sound of the door knocking, Kate managed to get halfway to standing before Rick shot her a look and motioned with his finger for her to sit back down. She sighed but allowed her body to sink back into the couch.

Rick made his way to the hall and took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing Jim Beckett, the man looking just as nervous as his eldest.

"Hey, Jim. Thanks for coming." Rick greeted receiving a nervous smile from the elder man.

"Hi, Rick. Where's Katie?" Rick smiled.

"She's _resting_," he made sure to say it loud enough so Kate could hear it, eliciting a huff from the woman,_ "_on the couch, Nevaeh's in the kitchen setting the table." Jim gave him a tight smile. "Come on in." Castle motioned for him to enter the loft before closing the door behind him, taking his coat while he moved through to the living room.

"Hey, Katie." Jim greeted relief colouring his words, leaning in to kiss her cheek gently. "How you feeling?"

"Smothered." Kate sighed, loud enough for Rick to hear as he walked past. Her boyfriend poked his tongue out in response before continuing to Nevaeh's side, making Kate chuckle. "But I'm okay, daddy." She murmured, the childish name coming forth at the tender look he was giving her. "Just a broken leg, I didn't even need to stay in overnight. And Rick's taking good care of me." She whispered the the last sentence, winking at her father conspiratorially, making him laugh.

"I'm glad. Rick worried me when he phoned to say you were both in hospital." Kate smiled softly.

"Nevaeh's okay too." She murmured, trying and failing to keep all the reproach out of her voice at his not asking.

"I was going to ask that next. How is she, was she badly hurt?" Kate shrugged.

"Concussion, mild dehydration." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I nearly shot her, daddy." She whispered thickly. Jim took her hand in his own and squeezed, waiting until she looked up to speak.

"Nearly doesn't count, Katie. You _didn't_ and you're both okay. That's all that matters." Kate nodded. "Now, guess we should go join them so we can eat, huh?" Kate smiled. "Come on, Katie." He stood and took both of her hands, pulling gently to help her up.

* * *

Rick looked up once he heard them coming and pulled out Kate's chair, kissing her cheek before repeating the process with Nevaeh, making her giggle.

"You're silly, Rick." Nevaeh assessed accurately, smiling at her sister when she laughed. Rick glared playfully at them both while Jim watched on bemused.

"Ganging up on me." Rick sighed shaking his head as he put plates in front of them both and going back for his own and Jim's.

* * *

"Kate?" Nevaeh whispered to the woman sat beside her.

"Yes, Navi?" Kate asked softly. Nevaeh flicked her eyes to Jim, who was pretending he wasn't aware of the action.

"Is that my daddy?" All three adults felt the comment in their chests. Fear, curiosity and awe all at war in her voice. Kate nodded.

"Yeah baby, he is." She murmured, gently palming the back of her head. "You wanna say hi?"

"Hi." Nevaeh murmured shyly. Jim smiled.

"Hey, Nevaeh. You okay?" He asked kindly. The seven year old nodded. "That's good. Bet you're glad to be back with Katie and Rick, huh? Must have been scary." Kate and Rick exchanged looks as he came back into the room; neither of them had asked what it had been like.

"Was kinda scary." Nevaeh murmured. "I knew Kate would find me though." She smiled softly as Jim mirrored her.

"Yeah, how come?" Nevaeh smiled at Kate, not noticing how touched the young woman was.

"'Cause she loves me." Nevaeh shrugged as if it were obvious. Kate looked from on man to the other before embracing Nevaeh. She hugged her back before pulling back and regarding her closely. "You okay, Kate?" Kate nodded.

"Yeah." Kate cleared her throat. "I'm glad you knew I'd find you, Navi." She gently cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "We will _always_ find you, Nevaeh." She whispered against her skin before kissing her again and pulling back. Nevaeh gave her a funny look before turning to Rick.

"She's just having a moment." Rick explained, garnering a nod and quiet 'Oh' from her. Jim and Rick exchanged smiles while Navi started her dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

They all ate in silence for the rest of their first course. Rick and Kate exchanging worried looks as he took their plates out, ready to bring in their ice cream.

"You're my daddy then, right?" Nevaeh's voice floated across the room, a quite defiance in the words that spoke of an incoming storm. Jim just nodded, knowing he had to take this on the chin.

"Yes Nevaeh, I am." The child nodded slowly.

"My Mama's dead, you know that?" Kate gasped, she couldn't help it. Rick squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before he sat down.

"Katie told me. I'm sorry." Nevaeh shrugged.

"If she hadn't, I would never have met you, would I? You only found out about me 'cause I found Kate. You wouldn't have come found me otherwise." Nevaeh assessed defiantly, her tiny chin lifting insolently. Jim sighed.

"I didn't know your mother was pregnant. I would have found you if I had known." Nevaeh regarded him closely.

"You don't want me, do you?" She slumped and Kate couldn't stop her arm from wrapping around her.

"Nevaeh..." Jim tried but the girl shook her head.

"You're happy just being Kate's daddy." Jim sighed heavily.

"I can't raise you. I should be baby sitting my grandkids, not going through parenthood again." Nevaeh didn't move. "I care about you, of course I do, you're my _blood_. But I can't be your 'daddy'."

"Dad." Kate interjected pointedly.

"Even if he doesn't want me," Nevaeh started softly, her head inclined to the table even as she watched Kate's reaction, "I can still stay with you, right?" Her voice trembled dangerously and it broke her sister's heart. "I don't wanna go away, Kate. Please, don't make me go away." Kate pulled the girl into her lap and held her into her chest.

"I will never send you away, Baby. _Never_, you hear me? Rick and I will always be here for you." She murmured, pressing periodic kisses to her head. "Oh Sweetheart, please don't cry." She begged as soft whimpers found her hearing. She flicked her eyes to Rick and he nodded.

"Maybe it's time for you to get home, Jim." Rick suggested, not unkind but making it clear it wasn't a suggestion. Jim nodded and rose slowly. He rounded the table, feeling it like a shot to the chest when the girl in his daughter's arms cowered from him. He kissed Kate's crown and whispered his apologies before letting Rick see him out.

* * *

Rick returned to the table, his heart breaking in his chest as he watched his girlfriend and her baby sister rock. He gently laid his hand on Kate's shoulder, waiting for her to meet his eye before he scooped Navi into his arms and held her close.

"Come on, Little One." He murmured softly. "Let's get out of here, yeah? I know someone who can't wait to meet you." The seven year old nodded against him, while he adjusted his hold on her so he could wrap his hand around Kate's bicep to help her to stand. "How about we go for a road trip, you up for that?" Kate smiled and kissed him softly, gratefully, before slowly making her way over to the hall closet to gather jackets for them all, knowing exactly where they were going.


	28. Chapter 28

Rick parked the car and turned back to see Kate and Navi in the back seat.

The girl was still shaken after dinner with Jim and Kate hadn't felt comfortable leaving her alone in the back seat for the journey. She couldn't drive anyway, with her leg in plaster, so it made sense for her to sit with the girl.

Rick smiled tenderly as he watched his girlfriend gently stroke Nevaeh's hair from her face while she stared blankly out of the window, her head pillowed on the detective's shoulder. Kate would make such a great mother one day.

"We're here." Castle informed the pair softly. Kate smiled and wiggled her shoulder to get Nevaeh's attention.

"We're here, Angel." Kate murmured, the monikers seeming to be sticking around for now. "You ready?" Nevaeh nodded and sat up, shuffling out of her seat and getting out the car, grabbing Kate's crutches before rounding the back of the car and opening the door for her sister, while Rick made his way round to support Kate if she needed it. She didn't.

* * *

The three of them made their way across the street to a little coffee shop, Rick helping Kate and Navi get settled at a table before going to order them a coffee and hot chocolate respectively.

"Kate?" Nevaeh asked a few minutes later, her voice soft and a little awed, drawing Kate's attention.

"What's up?" She asked, turning a curious smile to the seven year old, whose attention was fixed firmly at the counter.

"Who's that talking to Rick?" She asked softly. "She's really pretty." Kate followed her gaze and smiled brightly. The shock of red hair was a dead give away.

"That's who we're here to meet." Nevaeh turned to Kate, her eyes bright and sparkly for the first time really since Kate had known her.

Rick made his way back to the table, Alexis in tow.

"Nevaeh, this is Alexis." Kate introduced, her heart glad at the delighted smile on her sister's face as she stared at the young woman.

"Hi Alexis." Nevaeh whispered. "I like your hair. It's pretty." Alexis beamed at the girl.

"Thanks Nevaeh. I like yours too. It looks like a princess." Kate caught Rick's eye, them both smiling like fools at the instant connection between the girls.

"Alexis is my daughter, Navi. She's in college around here." Nevaeh looked up at Rick.

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow, you must be really clever." Alexis smiled bashfully at the girl.

"I certainly try Little One. So, you're Kate's sister huh?" Navi nodded, flashing a smile in Kate's direction. "That's so cool. Your sister's awesome." Both girls smiled at the detective whose cheeks pinked slightly. "How are you Kate? I would have come seen you sooner, but what with school and studying and stuff..." Kate shook her head, absolving the girl immediately.

"Don't be silly. I'm kind of glad you weren't there Alexis. It was tough." The younger woman nodded.

"I can imagine. How are you finding being on crutches? I had to have them when I was younger." She explained. Kate shrugged.

"They're not fun. They actually hurt quite a lot." Rick looked up from watching Nevaeh sip her drink at that.

"You didn't tell me they hurt." He murmured, missing the mouthed 'sorry' between his daughter and his girlfriend.

"We had more pressing things to deal with." She reminded him gently. "Besides, they're okay, so long as I don't use them for any length of time." Rick nodded, filing away that nugget for discussion later while Kate turned back to the girls. "How's school going?" She asked Alexis, gently palming the back of Nevaeh's head while she sipped from her coffee in the other hand. The redhead shrugged.

"Hard. I mean, it's great and I'm getting so many new experiences and my lessons are really interesting and everything, but it's a lot of work. Especially with worrying about you lot in the last week or so." Kate's whole body softened at his daughter's words, Rick noticed.

"Sweetheart, you didn't need to worry yourself." Alexis shot her a look.

"Really? You're long lost, so far unheard of, half sister turns up and then goes missing. You both end up in hospital and you end up on crutches, not to mention the whole not talking to anyone thing. You expected me _not _to worry?" Kate looked between her partner and Alexis, something in her eyes neither could interpret. "Dad texted me, he kept me up to date. He was worried when you just stopped talking Kate, he asked for my advice." Kate nodded slowly, dropping eye contact, alerting Castle to what it was in her eyes.

Shame. She was ashamed of her reaction. Oh, Kate.

"What did you tell him?" Kate inquired quietly.

"To take care of you. To not smother you but also not just leave you to it. I did tell him not to push though." Kate nodded slowly. "We're family Kate, I'd do the same if it were you texting me about my dad." That elicited a soft smile before Kate nodded.

Castle knew they'd have a discussion about it later, but for now it seemed, she was happy enough to drop it.


	29. Chapter 29

Castle came back down after tucking Nevaeh in and leaned against the doorframe, as he watched Kate laying on the bed, from what he could tell, staring at the ceiling.

She had gone straight to the bedroom, citing a need for a bath, the moment they had gotten home. He knew she was avoiding him, and their inevitable conversations from earlier, but he decided to let her avoid for now.

"You okay?" He asked softly, trying not to make her jump, her startle reflex still turned up as high as it would go. She nodded before tipping her head so she could see him. "You sure? You need anything? Want anything?"

Kate shook her head before letting it fall back onto the bed.

Castle sighed as he crossed the room and sat beside her hip. He gently stroked his hand up and down her thigh from the hem of her sleep shorts to the top of her cast just below her knee.

Once he had managed to drag his eyes from the garish attachment, he noticed her chin trembling. He lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her stomach. "Kate? Baby? Talk to me, what's up?"

She hesitated for a moment, tenderising her lower lip with her teeth before she turned her head to face him, that horrific look of shame in her eyes again. "I'm cold." She mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

Rick gently stroked her cheek. "Well, you're not wearing many clothes." He smiled.

"I was hot after my bath, but now I'm cold." She explained in a whisper.

"Why didn't you get dressed?" Rick asked confused at the illogical sequence of events that led to his girlfriend being cold, yet not doing anything about it.

Kate shook her head, drawing her lip back under her teeth as she rolled her filling eyes heavenward. "It _hurts,_ Rick. It's too much effort and it hurts and those _things_ make my chest hurt." Kate mumbled tearfully, shooting her crutches a scowl as they leaned against her bedside table. "I just couldn't move anymore. I couldn't do it."

Rick got up silently and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of loose sweats, so as to fit over her cast, and a long sleeve t-shirt, before returning to the bed. "Come on." He murmured, gently pulling her up to a sitting position by her hands like one would to a small child.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked quietly, not resisting as he took hold of her vest's hem and dragged it over her head.

She suddenly felt shy.

He'd undressed her hundreds of times, but only a few weren't a lead up to anything other than sleep, and those she had been far too tired to notice or care.

"You're cold, Kate." He told her simply, gently easing her arms into the long sleeves before pulling the t-shirt over her head and down her body until it was on fully.

He then gave her shoulders a gently push until she lay back down. "You're in pain, which we will do something about in a minute, and, you're laid here in a vest and shorts." He grabbed hold of the waistband of her shorts and, once she had lifted her hips slightly, drew them down her long legs, careful to not let them catch on her cast. He tossed them aside before feeding her legs into the sweats and pulling them up.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, embarrassed that she'd made him dress her like a child.

"Always, Kate." He told her gently, absolving her embarrassment without drawing attention to it.

He picked up her clothes and tossed them in the hamper as he left, returning quickly with her painkillers and a glass of water. "Here." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up while she took the pills and finished the water. "Better?"

Kate nodded. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, dropping eye contact in favour of staring at her hands.

"What ever for?" Castle asked, incredulous.

Kate shrugged. "For being stubborn. For refusing to ask for help." She chuckled thickly. "For being me I guess."

Rick gathered her up and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight to his chest. "No, no, no, Kate. I won't have you talking like this."

Kate sighed tearfully, burying her face into his pectoral. "I nearly killed Nevaeh."

Castle shook his head quickly. "_No_, Kate. You _saved_ her."

Kate shook her head as the first tear fell. "If I had been a quarter inch off, Rick, she was unconscious in his arms and, and..." She trailed off as she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist, clinging to him like a baby monkey, apparently unhindered by the plaster around her leg.

Castle trailed his hand up and down her back while the other held onto the back of her head. "She's safe, Kate. You both are. She's sleeping soundly upstairs and you're here, in my arms, in our bed, in our home. Everyone is safe Kate. Everyone is safe."

Kate sobbed once and clung to him tighter.

Castle squeezed her tight before subconsciously rocking them both side to side. "It's alright Kate. Everything's alright." He soothed. "Why don't we lie down, huh? We can lie down, and I'll hold you until you fall asleep." He felt Kate nod against him. "Okay. Come on."

He slowly shuffled down the bed, holding her close, before lying on his side, wrapping Kate up in his arms while she snuggled as close as she could into his chest. "That's it Kate, I've got you." He stroked gentle, comforting lines up and down her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. He felt her breath hitch, his only indication she was still awake until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Rick sighed but she shook her head. "No, I'm, I'm sorry that I checked out on you. I'm sorry I worried you so much that you had to worry Alexis. I just, I couldn't handle it Castle. My little sister. My little, baby sister, who I had known not even a _week_ when she went missing, was in hospital and I had nearly _killed_ her, and gotten _myself_ killed, and you'd nearly lost us both and I just, I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't know how to apologise, for being so reckless; when you had _begged_ me to let everyone else do their jobs. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything." Kate rambled, tears breaching the barrier of her eyes by the end. Rick held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I was scared." He admitted, knowing lying to her now, when she was being so honest, would do far more harm than good. "I was terrified Kate, I won't lie. But you don't have to apologise for it. Jeeze Kate, I was so thankful that I would be putting you both to bed, and not in the ground, that you could have done your worst that night. You didn't know what to do or say, but you still let me hold you. You still let me touch you, and take care of you, and Kate, that means the world to me. _You _mean the world to me. Don't apologise, Baby. I don't blame you."

Kate sighed against him and pressed a kiss to his chest before setting in the pillow and drifting to sleep, apparently lighter and less burdened after getting that off her chest and the absolution from him.

Castle kissed her forehead and tucked her body into his, trying to find sleep himself.

He hoped she would forgive herself soon. Nevaeh needed them both if she was to grow up as put together as she should.

He'd speak to Jim, talk about the girl's future, his plans for his place in it, and then he'd take all three of his girls away for a while. They needed to learn how to be a family.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note-Hey, my internet has been down for the past week, so anything during that week I couldn't help-lack of updates, replies and the such-anything before that was on me. This story is complete after the next Epilogue chapter. It's been a great run and this was my first Castle fic so thank you for everyone who read this and reviewed it. Thank you all. NYLF xx

* * *

_A few weeks later,_

"Jim, thanks for meeting me." Rick shook the man's hand firmly before they both sat in the booth at the diner Kate met her father in every week.

The elder man smiled, a little apprehensive about this meeting with his future son in law. "You said on the phone that it was important. To do with the girls?"

Rick nodded, a tiny smile crossing his face at the term. "I want to ask you intentions towards Nevaeh."

Jim laughed, causing Castle's brow to furrow. "Sorry, just, isn't that meant to be my line?"

"If my intentions towards your daughters were in question, yes."

Jim nodded, sobering by the second. "You want to know whether I intend to be a part of her life or not. Correct?"

Rick sighed. "I had wanted to know how much of a part you were intending to be, not whether or not you were one. You're her father. I can't imagine any circumstance where I would turn my back on my child like this."

"I never knew she existed." Jim argued softly.

"So? If my child turned up on my doorstep, no matter who her mother was, how old she was, I would do everything in my power to protect them. I can't understand why that's different for you."

"Hannah was a drunken mistake, I never meant for it to get serious, much less father her child."

"I have no doubt." Castle agreed. "However, be that as it may, you _did_ father her child. You got her pregnant and nine months later, Nevaeh was born. Now Hannah is dead, which means you need to decide what happens now. Kate and I have discussed it, and if you decide, ultimately, that raising your second daughter isn't what you want to do, we are happy to do that. Nevaeh trusts us, she adores Kate, they've bonded and Nevaeh is happy with us. So if that becomes her only option besides the system, it's available to her. But, obviously, I think everyone would prefer her to be raised by her parent." Castle hinted, hard. While he and Kate would raise Navi if they had to, they would be happier being her sister and brother in law than her parental figures.

"Rick, you intend to marry Katie, right?" Jim asked slowly.

Castle nodded. That was a given.

"And to make a life with her, have a family and the such?"

Rick smiled softly. "That certainly is the plan Sir."

"I trust you with my daughter's heart, her health and happiness. But I abandoned her in her time of need. I was a terrible role model, a worse father. I can't allow that to happen again."

"It won't..." Rick started but Jim held up his hand.

"But I'm terrified it will. I will see Nevaeh as much as I can. But..."

"You won't raise her." Castle finished soberly. "Then I'd like you to sign over all rights to her to Kate and I. We will be her guardians. We'll raise her."

Jim nodded, watching as Rick stood slowly. "I'll start the process."

"Thanks." Castle left the diner without a backwards glance. He had known the outcome really, they all had, he just had hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Castle let himself into the loft and stood in the doorway for a moment, just listening. Alexis was home from school for a few weeks and all three of his girls were packing to go to the Hamptons tomorrow. To hear them laughing on the floor above him, to hear how happy they were, it gave him back the hope his conversation with Jim had taken.

Castle turned to the staircase when he heard the sound of quick feet coming down them.

"Hey." Kate smiled before noticing his expression, the tension in his posture. "Castle?"

He shook his head. Kate nodded.

"We expected nothing else remember?"

"I know, I just hoped..."

Kate nodded again, closing the distance between them to kiss him softly. "I know." She murmured, gently caressing his ear with her fingertips. "But at least she'll be better off here than with strangers."

"You're right." Rick agreed, sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her tighter into him.

"Aren't I always?" Kate smiled cheekily before kissing him quickly. "Now come on, you need to pack. Your daughter and my sister may be giggling like school girls but they're nearly finished." She flashed him a quick grin before slinking out of his arms and practically skipping to their bedroom. "You're slacking Rick."

Castle grinned before taking after her, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her the remaining distance while she laughed in his ear.


End file.
